


Rules are meant to be broken

by jonginniesprout



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Angst, Escort Service, Eventual Smut, Exes Sekai, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginniesprout/pseuds/jonginniesprout
Summary: Kyungsoo needs money. Jongin needs company. They entered into an agreement only with a single rule:Don’t fall in love.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 50
Kudos: 245
Collections: Kaifectionery Round 4





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the longest fic I made for a fest and one of my favorites, too! I did not intend to make it this long but I hope you could still enjoy everything about this. I pour all my emotions and love for this story, I hope you could all enjoy!! 
> 
> Thanks to the kindest mods who are always easy to reach and always there to give you a push and inspire you. :") 
> 
> To the prompter, your prompt is so lovely, I did my best to give it some justice and I hope I succeed :") If ever you read this, I would very much appreciate your feedback <3 
> 
> Everyone, thank you for checking and reading this fic. ^^,

_Kyungsoo._

Life has never been on Kyungsoo’s side since he was born. He never met his mother after giving birth to him; due to some complications and health problems, she wasn’t able to survive the process. Not long after, his father’s health declines drastically. He only had two years to spend with him before he was left alone under the care of his maternal grandmother. 

The old lady loved him so dearly. She treasured and adored him and he was able to survive all the hardships and struggles of being an orphan all thanks to her until he finished high school. 

And that was when bad luck returned to him.

Before he could even enter college, the house where he and his grandmother were staying in was caught on fire. He was on his shift that day on the convenience store one bus stop away from their place when he heard of the news. Their neighbors were able to contact him but it was way too late. His grandmother tried to save their belongings as much as she could causing her to be trapped between the planks and woods that had fallen. 

Kyungsoo has no savings after spending everything that's left of him at his grandmother's funeral. He has no place to live at and no relatives to stay with so he spent his first week of being completely alone living in a make-shift house along the dark alleys. He had lost his job after not being able to be present during his shift schedules. He tried to search for any other positions be it cleaning services, being a messenger or anything just to help him survive everyday. And maybe if he was lucky enough, he could even land on a job where he could save and continue with college.

As he strolled during one of the nights, dressed in thin-fabric shirt and shorts, he spotted an establishment looking for a part-time waiter. Waiting tables, he could do that. While he took notes of the requirements listed on the poster, a heavily tinted black car honked behind him and asked him if he needed some help in finding a job. Kyungsoo nodded timidly and then the man invited him inside telling him he has something great to offer. Being young and vulnerable, Kyungsoo accepted the stranger's invitation and went inside his car without second thoughts.

The night ended perfectly, Kyungsoo must say. He was just hired for an escorting job and the stranger, who is now his boss, told him that the job pays good as long as he follows his client’s request and provides them the best of his services. 

Fast forward after 4 years, Kyungsoo is still working in the same industry. It just happened that he was able to get out of the agency he was working at before which cuts almost 50% of his pay and decided to stand on his own. He already has regular clients and it’s enough for him not to starve and to have a somewhat decent place to stay. 

Like his usual appointments, Kyungsoo was off early for his schedule that day. His old client who happened to have some trouble with his wife sent him a message and asked for his services. He's one of Kyungsoo’s regular clients and the old man pays well too so he immediately agreed and set where they would meet.

Luckily that night, the old man just wanted someone to talk to. Nothing happened to them aside from giving the man a blow job and helping him get off. Kyungsoo doesn’t need to relieve himself, he was not even turned on anyway. His client left the motel room quite early giving Kyungsoo more time to spend with himself. He already had enough money for the next two weeks so he decided to just call it a day. There was no need for him to book another appointment.

“A few drinks doesn’t hurt.” He walked out of the cheap room and let his feet take him anywhere. Drinks were his only companion every time he’s feeling miserable and dejected and it always helps him to clear his mind. Whatever he was feeling right now, alcohol would help him forget about it, then maybe he’ll just sleep the rest of the day away. 

_Jongin._

It’s been five months and Jongin still feels he’s been a fool getting lonely all by himself while his ex-boyfriend currently enjoys dating the guy he cheated him for. 

Jongin has been in a long term relationship with his now ex, Sehun. He had met him two years ago at the university where he was working as a dance professor. His ex during that time just transferred from Japan and he happened to have the same passion as Jongin when it comes to dancing. While Jongin’s major is ballet, Sehun meticulously teaches hip hop. It only took them a week to click and became good acquaintances. They spent the next month seeing each other way too often even outside their class schedules. And in the fifth month of their friendship, Jongin confessed and he was glad Sehun was feeling the same.

The past years were great, if you would ask Jongin. There was never a time he regretted dating the guy. Except that day when he saw him in the university's cafeteria in the arms of someone else. 

Jongin doesn’t have any class schedule that odd Monday but he decided to surprise Sehun and bring him some home cooked lunch. Even though he barely got any talent in cooking, he still somehow made it taste and look edible. He also has two tickets in his hands for a ballet show later that night. The one he’s been waiting for for a few months now since he saw the notice on the television. He even asked for his father’s help to get those tickets since they only allow limited guests. It just so happened that his father’s friend was one of the sponsors of the event. Talking about luck.

Jongin excitedly hopped toward the usual table where he and Sehun spent their lunch during their break as he waited for him. That was when he saw his now ex-boyfriend walking hand-in-hand with the new Physical Education professor.

Sehun was wearing his usual sweat soaked shirt and skinny ripped jeans with a smile from ear-to-ear plastered on his face. Jongin felt warm slowly creeping on his whole body, a different kind of heat. Not the usual butterflies he’s having everytime he sees his boyfriend. He’s fuming with anger and hate, confused and anxious - all mixed up. Because Jongin had given his all, he trusted him with all of his might, gave him his entire world and his whole being and yet this is what he got in return. 

Jongin didn’t waste any of his time as he immediately stood up from his chair and intentionally bumped between Sehun and Professor Kim’s intertwined hands.

“Sorry, did I interrupt something?” Jongin asked sarcastically and he cannot forget how surprised Sehun’s face looked that moment while the other professor immediately let go of Sehun’s hand and pushed him away as if nothing happened. 

“So you decided to cheat on me with him?” Jongin questioned as he pointed at Junmyeon who was trying his best to hide behind Sehun.

“Jongin, let me explain.” His ex pleaded but at that time, Jongin couldn’t care less. He’s broken and there’s nothing to explain about. He would not let himself be fooled again.

“I think this is enough of an explanation.” He shrugged as he pushed the packed lunch on Sehun’s chest before he scurried away.

The night ended with Jongin watching the ballet recital with his sister. He doesn’t want to take his father’s effort for granted by wasting the tickets. However, he’s definitely sure he was not able to enjoy the show.

Jongin would be lying if he said he wasn’t affected by the break up. He was in love for two years, it’s no joke. But everytime he recalled that particular incident, hate and anger consumed him. 

That was why he decided to file for immediate resignation the next day. He has enough savings to support himself while he takes his time off. Not to mention being the next heir of his father’s company, money will never be his problem. In fact, he’s only doing his job for the sake of his passion. His father had already begged him to join the company way back before but Jongin was still young and he still wants to explore more about himself. In the end, he will still be the one to take over their family’s business. But for now, he has chosen to enjoy his freedom while it lasts.

**~*~**

  
It was Friday night and Jongin found himself inside a bar, celebrating his victory alone. He was finally able to attend one of the job interviews he had applied for and was instantly hired. After his years of experience teaching ballet in one of the prestigious universities in Seoul, it would be the loss of the company not to hire him. The previous school he was working on was literally begging him to stay but after telling them that he has personal reasons why he’s leaving, they allowed him nonetheless. 

He was already borderline drunk when he ordered his fifth glass of whisky. While waiting for the bartender to return with his drink, he scanned the surroundings, seeing how people dance enthusiastically together in the middle of the bar in tune with the beat of the sound that was played by the DJ. 

Jongin was still thinking about his ex sometimes. It was two years of his life that he had wasted after all. And seeing those couples in front of him dancing closely to each other didn’t help him. So he decided to shift his gaze on the furthermost part of the bar to somehow spare himself from being emotional. He is celebrating today and he doesn’t want to think of anything that might make him disheartened.

As his eyes toured around the dark and secluded area, he spotted a man leaning against the wall wearing leather overalls. Jongin’s eyesight was not at its best anymore and he could not clearly discern the guy’s face against the pitch black place. He was startled the moment their gazes locked and he noticed that the stranger’s eyes were round and big as he stared back at him. He wasn't able to break their connection until the bartender called for him, pushing the glass of the drink he had ordered towards his hands.

Jongin’s heart was beating erratically and he doesn’t know why. He tried his best to focus on his drink, his grip was firm on the glass as he swallowed everything - one shot. He placed the glass down and asked the bartender again for another until he heard an unfamiliar voice talking so close to him.

“Make that two glasses.” 

Jongin turned around to see who was the owner of the dark yet soothing voice. To his surprise, it was the stranger whom he was staring at a while ago. Though he wasn’t able to see his face before, Jongin was certain that it was the same man judging by his owl-like eyes. 

The stranger smiled at him and offered his hand, “Hi. I noticed you look lonely and I think I might help you. I’m Do Kyungsoo.” 

Jongin wasn’t good at judging people ever since, the main reason why he always ended up being cheated and alone. Without hesitation, he warmly received the hand waiting in front of him and introduced himself.

“I’m Kim Jongin and I’m not lonely, but I guess I could use some company.” 

Jongin wasn’t the shy type in the first place, but with alcohol in his system, he can say that he is more confident now compared to his normal demeanor. 

The bartender returned quickly, handing both of them their drinks. Kyungsoo picked up his glass and raised it on the air, asking Jongin to clink their glasses. Jongin was quick to follow as he raised his own, their glasses clang. 

“So what made you visit here alone?” Kyungsoo asked after having a sip of his drink. 

“I’m celebrating because I was able to land a job this morning.” Jongin supplied truthfully as he wiped his mouth after finishing his drink down.

“But your eyes don't look like they were celebrating.” Kyungsoo muttered. If the guy wasn’t good looking, Jongin might have punched him outright for meddling with his business. But the stranger's looks caught his attention and it was hard for Jongin to ignore him. He has beautiful doe eyes and plush lips, exactly Jongin’s type. Aside from that, he needed someone to talk to after all. He’s tired of moping around.

“Honestly, I just came from the worst breakup. It’s been half a year but I’m still stuck here. Yeah, I guess life sucks.” He replied nonchalantly. Kyungsoo was a stranger and he’s certain that judgement will be the last thing the man could do.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat and stared at him, his eyes were dark and serious. 

“Since you’re being honest tonight, guess I might share something about myself, too.” He started as he grabbed his glass again, drinking his whiskey until the last drop before he continued,

“I am an escort. And with the situation you're in, I think I could help you. Of course, if the price is right.”

Jongin swallowed hard, his brain went haywire as he tried to absorb the man’s offer. It sounds good. Dangerous but still worth the try especially if it could help him get through all of his dilemma. He is certain he has no more lingering feelings with Sehun aside from resentment. And maybe it was also time for him to find someone else. 

“I can give you what you want as long as you help me go through with my distress. I can pay you any amount you ask, just make sure you'll get your job done.” He muttered as if challenging the stranger.

A smirk appeared on Kyungsoo’s lips. “Guess I caught a big fish tonight.” He again offered his hand and Jongin firmly gripped it for a hand shake. 

“In this kind of job, we had one rule.”

“And that is?” Jongin asked, their hands still touching.

“No falling in love.” Kyungsoo deadpanned. “So, deal?”

Jongin pulled their linked hands closer to his lips as he kissed the back of Kyungsoo’s hand. “Deal.”

**~*~**

Jongin’s week is packed, having only Friday as his rest day aside from weekends. Compared to the previous university he was attending wherein he only needs to work for three days, his demand as an instructor at Seoul University vastly increased. The school offers cross enrollment, allowing students from different universities to enroll on selective subjects. That includes Jongin’s who’s now handling combined ballet and contemporary dance. 

Aside from his current job, he decided to start making himself familiar with his father’s company. His sister who is currently the CEO of the Finance department wholeheartedly assists him, providing necessary tools and files that could help him learn how their business flows.

After his first week at Seoul University, Jongin spent his days off slacking at his home. He stared at the ceiling for an hour or two before he decided to get off and make the day somewhat meaningful. 

The walls of his apartment are now empty. Before, it was full of frames with pictures of him and Sehun and different places that they went together. Jongin has loved taking pictures and displaying them since he was a child. For him, it was to preserve a memory. 

There were also vacant spaces now in his closets and drawers, too, after he had sent Sehun’s clothes and other personal belongings a month following their break up. His whole room which was previously filled with laughs and moans are now empty; only memories were left. His king size bed that reminded him of all the good times they had just served as witness to all his pains. But everything is over now and he doesn’t want to be reminded of anything about that guy. Maybe he should start anew. Maybe he should start to pick himself up again and make himself happy. Maybe it’s time to make some new friends. With all the maybe’s he had in his thoughts, only one thing popped up in his mind the moment he picked up his phone from his bedside table.

Maybe he should call Kyungsoo.

The time was already set. He will pick up Kyungsoo in a nearby bus station at 6:00 in the evening. The man did not give him any personal information aside from his name and contact number. Everything about him is actually mysterious but somehow, Jongin wanted to give it a try. 

Clad in his Gucci overalls, Jongin was leaning outside his Audi as he waited for Kyungsoo since he arrived fifteen minutes earlier than the agreed time. He’s always keen when it comes to his appointments as he was strictly trained by his parents since his childhood. Aside from that, he did his best to dress and look good that particular day. Not that he has any lacking when it comes to physical looks though. But if you would ask him, he also had no idea why he prepared that much. Maybe it was even a little too much. 

6:05 PM and a man on a black hoodie and jeans arrived, panting and heaving with a mixture of cologne and sweat on his scent. Meeting Kyungsoo in this situation is different from their first encounter. Jongin noticed that the man was of average height, a perfect combination contrast to how tall he is. His body may not be as lean as Jongin’s but he’s not out of shape. If he could exercise a bit, he could definitely grow out his muscles in no time.

“You’re late.” Jongin teased with a smirk on his face. Kyungsoo breathed out heavily. “Sorry, I got stuck in a traffic jam so I ran my way towards here.”

“You should’ve just let me pick you up.” 

“I told you, I won’t give any personal information for now.”

“Fine, fine.” Jongin smiled and tapped Kyungsoo’s arm as he bobbed his head towards the car, “Let’s go? We still have time before our first date.” 

Jongin opened the door for him, his hand covering Kyungsoo’s head so it won’t bump on the door frame.

“Where are we going?” Kyungsoo asked as he glanced outside the heavily tinted window. Jongin started the engine and maneuvered the car to the highway.

“We’re going to shop first then we’ll have dinner. I can do the planning every time we go out, right?”

“Well, technically yes. But if it’s something ridiculous, I think you should consult me first.” 

Jongin hummed, “Okay, but I’ll go easy on you today.”

**~*~**

Jongin had already made reservations earlier that day for their dinner. He bought Kyungsoo a few sets of clothes and asked him to change for something proper for their first date. 

“I didn’t know you would take me to this high class restaurant today. I should’ve at least prepared myself.”

“It’s our first date. Honestly I expected you to prepare for it like I did. You seemed confident the first time we met, why the sudden change?” 

The waiter came to get their order and it was only Jongin who chose for the both of them. Kyungsoo remained silent until the man was gone. He tried to reach for Jongin’s hand, hesitantly at first, but Jongin noticed him so he grabbed Kyungsoo’s instead. Jongin’s hand was warm compared to his freezing ones. It’s not that cold but he’s not used to wearing clothes with lightweight fabric. Not to mention the price which could settle for two months payment on the place he was renting. Kyungsoo would never understand how these rich people throw their money on insignificant things.

“It’s not that I’ve changed. It’s just…” Kyungsoo sighed heavily. “Next time tell me if you’re going to bring me to places like this so I could dress appropriately.”

Jongin’s thumb circled the back of Kyungsoo’s hand. “That was why I bought clothes for you. I want you to use them every time we meet. Don’t worry, we’ll buy more soon.”

“Jongin, you don’t have to.”

“Why? I hired you so I could do whatever I want, right? As long as I don’t break the rule.”

The dinner was great and everything that they had was delectable. It was the first time for Kyungsoo to try such meals. Never in his entire life did anyone take him out for a decent dinner when he started this God forsaken job.

They were back again in Jongin's car which smelled like fresh leather. The aircon was freezing even if it’s set on the lowest.

“Where do you want to go?” Jongin asked, eyes focused on the road. The music playing in the background was RnB. Maybe Jongin wants to set up the mood, Kyungsoo thought.

  
“You said you will decide on everything.” Kyungsoo mumbled as he looked at Jongin. It was unfair how the man looked so flawless even if it’s already dark. From his neatly polished brown hair, his hazel brown eyes, his jawline and full lips. He looked so perfect. Kyungsoo couldn’t believe that someone would cheat on Jongin. What might be his flaws?

Kyungsoo didn’t notice that the car went full stop. Jongin looked back at him and Kyungsoo’s breath hitched.

“What were you thinking?” Jongin’s eyes were shining amidst the dark surroundings, his honey voice ringing against the silence. Kyungsoo started to feel suffocated. He returned his gaze on the windows, ignoring the man’s question.

“Honestly, I didn’t plan on anything after dinner. Would you like some coffee?” 

Coffee is good in times like this. Kyungsoo needed something to wake him up from his senses. 

“Sure. Coffee sounds great.” 

It was still early to call it a day and as agreed, they ended up in a coffee shop near Jongin’s place. Kyungsoo got Americano while Jongin ordered Latté with additional sweetener. Kyungsoo thinks that even with their coffee preferences, the contrast in their personalities shows. Jongin is sweet and light, perfectly matching his looks and demeanor while he is bitter and dark, just like his life and past experiences.

“I ordered cake, it matches their coffee well.” Jongin placed the cup of Americano and a slice of cake in front of him before he settled himself down.

“Can you tell me how your work goes? I mean, after hiring you, what are the limitations that we should set? It’s my first time dealing with escorts.” 

The coffee was warm and so was Jongin's voice. It was comforting.

“Aside from what I’ve said before, there are no other limitations. Usually, sex is normal for the first meeting. You could tell me if you have kinks so I could prepare myself. I’m also clean and I get checked every month so there’s nothing to worry about. If you need papers, I could show you.” 

Jongin’s face was blank and he was silent. He just nodded and took a few sips of his coffee before grabbing a fork to get a bite size of his blueberry cheesecake. 

It was starting to get uncomfortable. Talking to unknown people is really not one of Kyungsoo’s skills especially when they are in an open and public place. He preferred dark rooms where they could be alone and his client won’t be able to see his face. Usually, during first meetings, Kyungsoo and his clients would just go straight to any motels and finish the deal as soon as they can. But today was different.

Jongin placed the fork back on the table before grabbing his cup. Another sip. “Tell me, do you have other customers aside from me?” 

“Clients.” Kyungsoo corrected. “I have two aside from you for this week so I need you to give me your preferred schedule. I am meeting them every--”

“How much?” Jongin interrupted, eyes boring on Kyungsoo’s with much superiority. Kyungsoo thought maybe Jongin was different before but judging by how he speaks by now, he’s just the same as them. He’s an escort and he has nothing to offer but his service and his body, nobody would pay attention to him and his emotions.

“It depends on what you wanted me to do. I charge 100 dollars every meet up, additional 70 dollars if you want sex.” 

“That’s not what I mean. How much are they paying you?”

“They are my regulars so they usually give me a big tip. Let’s say the old and stinky man gives me 200 dollars every time even if nothing happened between us. The other businessman spends 150 dollars without physical contact and 250 dollars if he wants to do it.” 

Jongin grabbed something inside his bag. Kyungsoo assumed it’s his wallet. Are they calling it a day? He desperately wished Jongin would give him some extra since he really needed to pay this month’s rent. But the man already bought him expensive clothes and brought him to a restaurant where he can’t even pronounce a single dish on the menu. Would he deduct it from his pay? He hopes not. However, Jongin is a new client so he should not expect much. 

“How many times do you meet them?” Jongin asked.

“It’s not specific. Usually once a month. If they get in a fight with their partners then they’ll ask for my service again.” Kyungsoo supplied. He noticed that Jongin was scribbling something on a piece of paper. He tried his best not to peek so he just focused his attention on the almost forgotten chocolate cake in front of him.

“Here.” Jongin tore the paper from its bundle and placed it in front of him. 

“What’s this?”

“A check. That’s my advance payment.” 

“Yeah I know what it is but 2000 dollars? Have you lost count on the number of zeros?” Kyungsoo re-read the check five times but it was clearly written not only in figures. Two Thousand Dollars. Jongin did not make any mistakes with the zeros.

“That’s my payment for this month, whether I meet you or not.” 

“A month? Are you insane? Why are you paying me this big?” Kyungsoo’s brows furrowed before he re-check the piece of paper again and again. It’s funny, this was the first time he had seen that amount of money.

A few images from the past returned to Kyungsoo’s mind. What if Jongin is a masochist that’s why he’s paying big? He doesn’t want to end up with broken bones after every appointment.

“I am not insane but I am quite possessive.” Jongin chuckled. “ Even if I only hired you, I don’t want to share you with other people. Only meet with me for the whole month. Then if I still need your service for the upcoming months, I’ll just add some more.”

Jongin returned the checkbook and pen in his bag. Kyungsoo was still in a state of shock upon hearing the man’s conditions. The amount was too much but he badly needs it.

“You can still decide for it. I can wait. Just tell me wh--”

“I’ll accept it. I accept your terms and this ch.. check.” He stuttered. He just needed to suck it up. Whatever Jongin wants him to do, he’ll just tolerate everything. He’s certain he would never get an offer as big as this in the future.

“I’ll talk to my clients and inform them tomorrow morning.” 

“Great. Now let’s go. It’s getting late.”

Kyungsoo was biting his fingernails when he noticed that Jongin was starting to slow down until he pulled the engine to stop. He’s done it several times with his regular clients but whenever there’s a new one, he can't help but to feel agitated. Especially now that Jongin had paid him a good amount of cash. He hoped he could still see the sunlight tomorrow.

“We’re here. Come on.” Jongin was the first to descend from the car then he opened the passenger’s door. He assisted Kyungsoo again, the same manner he’s been doing throughout the day.

“This.. This is not a motel.” Kyungsoo mumbled as his eyes wandered in the house in front of him. It looks like a luxurious villa. Did Jongin rent the whole place? 

“Because this is not a motel.” Jongin chuckled and the sound of his laugh lingered on Kyungsoo’s ear a bit too much. “This is where I live.” 

Jongin unlocked the door and just as Kyungsoo expected, the house was enormous. It was fully furnished but aside from basic furniture, he observed that there was nothing else inside the unit. No personal things, no pictures, no nothing. 

“I live here alone now. Quite lonely, right?”

Kyungsoo hummed in agreement. He is lonely too but at least he's not spending his everyday life in a place like this. He’ll probably go insane. 

“But why did you take me to your apartment? Honestly, it’s the first time for me. It’s always been motels or cheap inn’s.

“Because it’s late and we need to sleep?” 

“Spare me the bullshit.” Kyungsoo walked towards Jongin and grabbed him on his collar. “You and I know where this night is going to end.” Kyungsoo started to unbutton Jongin’s polo shirt. When he’s done, he tiptoed to reach Jongin's mouth as he planted an open-mouthed kiss. Jongin's breath was warm and comforting, just like his hands.

“Kyungsoo..” Jongin muttered. “I asked for you today since I wanted some company and I just don’t want to be alone tonight.”

Jongin grabbed both of Kyungsoo’s hands and pulled him closer as he wrapped his own around Kyungsoo’s torso. “I could use a hug if that’s okay?” Kyungsoo could feel Jongin’s breath on his nape when the man rested his head on his shoulder. This was another first for him. Why does Jongin need to be this clingy?

Jongin was the first to break the connection but he’s hands remained where they were, still holding Kyungsoo’s. “Um, maybe I could use some goodnight kiss, too?” Jongin asked playfully before closing the gap between. 

Kyungsoo shut his eyes.

Jongin’s lips were soft and tasted sweet, maybe from the cake and coffee. But much to Kyungsoo’s dismay, it only lingered for a few seconds. A quick peck. 

“You will stay in the guest room tonight. It’s next to my room.” Jongin pulled him on his waist. The sudden action made him jolt on his place. “Oh, sensitive I see.” The man teased as he opened the door. 

“Make yourself comfortable. There are clean clothes inside the cabinet, all unused. Just knock on my door whenever you need anything, okay? Goodnight Kyungsoo.”

When Jongin took a step away, Kyungsoo hastily grabbed his hand. “Jongin?”

“Hm?”

“Why do you trust me this much? Why do you treat me like this?” 

Jongin tilted his head. A sweet smile on his lips. The kind of sweetness that made Kyungsoo’s heart skip a beat. 

“I asked for your service for a whole month so technically, I own you for the time being, yeah?”

Kyungsoo stayed silent, his head and eyes glued to the floor. 

“I always treat what’s mine with extra care.” Jongin replied as he played with Kyungsoo’s soft locks. “Also, I easily trust anyone, Kyungsoo. So it’s up to you if you’re going to break it.” 

Then their gazes locked again for a good minute. 

“Go wash up and rest now. I’m sure you’re tired.” Jongin patted him on his shoulders gently before he left. Kyungsoo closed the door, laying his back flatly on the wood as he heaved a deep sigh. Jongin is way too good for him and he can’t help but to be anxious. What was the man’s intentions and plans with him? Why was he wasting money on him? 

Kyungsoo washed up and changed to a pair of pajamas. He should probably stop over-thinking and live at the moment. The mattress was soft unlike his bed back in his own place. There’s even air conditioning while he only has a fan. He’s definitely going to have a good sleep tonight. Aside from those, he was really thankful for today. He didn’t end up being used. He doesn’t need to push himself to throw up after kissing his client. Yes, Jongin’s lips touched his own but he felt different about it. He could still feel the warmth of the man’s lips even if it just lasted for a few seconds. He doesn’t even want to forget about it.

The night was dark so Kyungsoo forced himself to close his eyes, but still one question lingered on his mind: _What’s in it for him?_

**~*~**

Kyungsoo pulled the blanket over half of his body when he felt that it was getting colder. He snuggled with the soft pillow beside him as he tried to return back to slumber when he noticed that the sun was already shining so brightly against the glass windows.

He immediately perks up and grabs his phone, checking the time. It’s already eight in the morning. Damn. He overslept. Usually he should be home by this time since most of his clients don't want to see him the next morning, telling him that he’s a nuisance and seeing his face first thing in the morning could ruin their day. However, he just couldn’t help but to stay in bed for a few more moments. He can’t even remember when was the last time he slept this long. This _good._

Grabbing his hoodie and pants from his bag, Kyungsoo quickly changed to his own clothes. He should leave now. The sun is up and he doesn’t want to disappoint Jongin. He gingerly turned the knob of the door, afraid he might disturb Jongin from his sleep. He peeked through the small opening, and when there were no signs of the man, he tiptoes his way towards the main door. Jongin’s room was still closed, maybe he’s still asleep. Great, Kyungsoo still has some time. He reached the handle and was about to unlock the main door when he heard a beeping sound. Then... the door opens.

“Kyungsoo? What are you doing here?” Jongin asked the moment their eyes met. Kyungsoo sucked in his breath and prepared himself to get cussed and scolded.

“I’m.. I’m really sorry I just got up. Don’t worry, I’m leaving now. I’m really sor--”

“Wait, where are you going?” Jongin entered his house, immediately closing the door as he blocked Kyungsoo from going out. “Are you leaving?” 

“I..It’s usually how it goes. My clients don't want me to be the first person to see the next morning. And I also think I overstayed my welcome.”

“Wait, come back here first.” Jongin walked straight on the kitchen table as he placed the paper bags he was holding above it. Kyungsoo followed behind, not sure what to do next. If Jongin doesn’t want him to go then what else should he do? Does the man want to… 

_Oh._ Maybe Jongin is a morning person and wanted to get laid at this time of the day.

With that thought in his mind, Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Jongin’s waist and started to pepper his neck with kisses. Jongin moaned softly as he cupped Kyungsoo’s face, kissing him square on the lips. 

The kiss lasted a little longer than last night. Lips brushing faintly and when Kyungsoo attempted to slide his tongue inside Jongin’s mouth, Jongin pulled himself back, leaving another single peck on his lips.

“Woah, you’re always so eager huh? Let’s go eat some breakfast first. I bought these along the way after I jog. I don’t know what you like so I got you toast and pancakes.”

Kyungsoo just stared at him quietly, observing how calm the man is as he prepared the table. 

“I guess brewed coffee is okay for you since you ordered Americano last night?” 

_He remembered?_ They just met yesterday and it seems like Jongin knew enough about him.

“Yes. I’m fine with brewed coffee.”

Everything that Jongin bought was nice. The atmosphere inside his house was even better compared to the cheap motels. Even if Jongin was still wearing his sweat soaked sleeveless and jogging pants, he still looked as attractive.

“Hey….” Jongin tapped his fork on the wooden table. “Are you thinking of something?” 

Kyungsoo gulped and pinched his thighs, waking himself up from his daydreaming. 

“Oh, nothing. It’s just.. This is a first time for me.”

Jongin tilted his head. “First time for what?” 

“This.. Having breakfast with my client.” 

“Well, you must be used to it.” Jongin smiled sheepishly. “Do you have any personal plans today?” 

Kyungsoo checked his phone. He has an appointment with the old man later tonight. 

“I have somewhere to go tonight, supposedly. But I’m going to call him now to cancel everything for the whole month. Will you excuse me?” 

“Sure. I’ll wait here.” 

Kyungsoo returned to the guest room to make a call. He had advised his regular clients that he won’t be meeting them for the whole month. They were all a bit disappointed but told him that they would wait for him once he’s available again. At least he still has something to get back to once Jongin dumped him after he’s done with Kyungsoo’s service. 

“Everything went well?” Jongin asked the moment he returned. The man knew what the call was all about.

“Yeah, it’s fine. They said they will wait for me once I’m available again.”

“Good to hear that.” Jongin finishes his coffee in one go. He stood up from his chair and wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo. “I’m going to take a shower first. Be ready, we’re going somewhere today.”

Kyungsoo turned his head to the right where Jongin’s face was resting. It was so close he could even kiss the man’s cheeks. He wanted to but he stopped himself. Since when did he become romantic with his clients?

“Sure. I’ll get ready.” Kyungoo replied instead. Jongin hummed and walked away. When he was left alone, Kyungsoo exhaled heavily. He didn’t notice he was holding his breath for so long.

**~*~**

The place which they headed to was a bit far from Jongin’s apartment. Kyungsoo was more than curious to ask what was Jongin’s plans for today but he chose to remain silent instead, not wanting to annoy his client.

  
“We’re here.” Jongin said as he opened the door for him again. The simplest gesture Jongin never failed to do since last night. 

Jongin entered the passcode and the door was immediately unlocked. Maybe this is also one of the man’s properties. It’s a bit smaller than the apartment where he was currently staying. There were still two rooms, the main room and probably one for the guests. Furnitures are all minimalistic, colors of the house complementing each other with different shades of black and grey mixed with white.

“Why are we here?” Kyungsoo asked when curiosity irked him. He can’t help but wonder why Jongin brought him to such a place. All the while he thought they would be out for another date or anything.

“I’ll be moving out next week. I purchased this house sometime last month.” Jongin continued to navigate throughout the whole area, checking each door and cabinets.

“Move out? But your house is still in great shape. What are you planning to do with it?”

“The house is too big for me, don’t you think? Too big and too full of memories I don’t even want to remember.” Jongin sighed and Kyungsoo took it as a sign to stop asking. He doesn’t want to cross the line. 

He followed Jongin whenever the man shifted from one side of the house to the other; he didn't know what he should do. The atmosphere was thick and there’s nothing to talk about. He hadn’t experienced anything like this with any of his clients so he’s not used to being taken out on appointments like this. He doesn’t even know if this is counted as a date but Kyungsoo couldn’t care less. He’s already paid and he only needs to be on Jongin’s side whenever the man needs him. 

“So what do you think? Is this place good enough?” Jongin asked after roaming around the whole area. He sat on the leather couch and patted the empty space on his side, asking Kyungsoo to join him.

“This place is beautiful. And you’re right, your current apartment is way too big for you to live alone.” 

The light chuckle that came out from Jongin was calming amidst the silent afternoon. Kyungsoo laid his back comfortably on the soft cushion and exhaled. Jongin ruffled his hair. 

“Sleepy?”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “It’s just.. this feels comfortable compared to what I have back--” He immediately stopped himself the moment he realized he was about to share a part of his private life. “This is just comforting.” He ended instead. 

Jongin shifted his weight so he could face Kyungsoo. “Just want to ask, why aren’t you telling me anything about you?”

Kyungsoo closed his eyes. Everything was peaceful and it made him feel like he was being cocooned and comforted. “Because I don’t want to repeat the same mistakes.”

The hand on Kyungsoo’s hair is back, brushing the soft knots gently. “What mistakes?” 

“Actually, I always share everything about me in my first months in this business. Always wanted my clients to send me home and pamper me. Then one night, when I got home from one of my appointments, I didn’t know I was being followed. To cut the story short, I end up in the hospital the next day with a few broken bones. The partner of my client caught us and that made me transfer from one apartment to another. I’ve been moving every two months.” 

Jongin messes his hair even more. Good thing he didn’t styled it up. “At least you don’t need to move this month.” 

He smacked Jongin’s hand lightly as he straightened his posture. “Nah, I need to move anytime this month. The wife of the old man probably knows about me.”

“When are you planning to leave? Maybe I could help you?”

“It depends on my free time. Well, it depends on when you need me. If we won’t be seeing each other tomorrow, I might start looking for a new place.” 

“I still need you tomorrow. It’s still weekend but you could probably do it on weekdays. I’ll be busy every Monday to Thursday.” 

Kyungsoo moved his gaze toward Jongin and noticed his eyes. They weren’t sad, but definitely not happy either. They were like floating into nothingness and no emotions could be read in between. 

He scoots a little, enough for him to adjust himself so he could lay his head on top of Jongin’s thigh. “What are you thinking right now Mr. Kim?”

Jongin pinched his nose playfully. The man was into skinship and sweet. He wonders if he could ever find another client as great as Jongin once their agreement is over. 

“Nothing. It’s almost past lunch time. What are you hungry for?” Jongin asked, head bowed down as he looked directly into Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“You.” Kyungsoo confidently answered, which earned him a quick kiss on the lips from Jongin. 

“You’re a cheeky one.” Jongin murmured. “Come on, let’s go before you turn into some carnivorous living thing and eat me alive.”

Kyungsoo snorts at the joke. What a fool. He’s client is definitely one giant goofball. 

The day ended back in Jongin’s house. The man still has plans for tomorrow and asked Kyungsoo to stay again for the night. 

“You’ve already bought me like five pairs of clothes last time. What’s all these for?” Kyungsoo asked as he pulled different kinds of shirts and shorts and even underwear from the paper bags. After their lunch, Jongin dragged him to the mall and asked him to pick anything he wanted, not knowing that the guy would literally buy every garment that he touched. 

“The clothes we bought last time will be used whenever we go on formal gatherings and dates. The ones you chose today were just for your casual use so you could feel comfortable everytime you stay here with me.”

Kyungsoo was lost for words. Does that mean he will stay in Jongin’s place? 

“Hey, I think I know what you were trying to do. My answer is no.”

The look on Jongin’s face made Kyungsoo hold his laughter. The man looked like a puppy who was just kicked out of his owner’s house. 

“I’m not asking you to stay with me everyday, but I would love it if you could be with me every weekend.”

Jongin didn’t say anything else when he didn’t get an answer from the escort. Instead, he entered his room and probably went to sleep.

Kyungsoo just stared at all the clothes in front of him for a moment before he returned them back to the paper bags. Jongin is moving next week and there’s no need to put those inside the guestroom’s cabinet. 

Kyungsoo got himself ready to sleep, too. After washing up, he checked the doors if properly locked, probably a habit he developed based on his past terrible experiences. He didn’t notice that Jongin was still awake, sitting alone on the kitchen table. 

“Hey, you’re still up. Thought you already fell asleep earlier.” Kyungsoo walked near the table and sat on the chair in front of Jongin. The man smiled faintly back at him.

“I can’t sleep.” Jongin replied. Probably explains why there's a bottle of beer in front of him. “Want to join me?”

“Sorry I can’t. I already brushed my teeth. I’m sure it would taste disgusting.” Jongin laughed and took another sip from his bottle. Kyungsoo stood up from his chair, rounding the table until he reached Jongin. 

“But I can massage your head if you want? It could help you relax. Maybe it could help you fall asleep, too?”

Kyungsoo was standing really close to Jongin, enough for the man’s head to bump on Kyungsoo’s chest, resting them there and as if asking Kyungsoo to prove his statement.

“I love massage especially when it’s free.” Jongin replied and Kyungsoo started to proceed, placing his index and middle fingers on either side of Jongin’s temple as he moved them in circular motions.

“It’s not free. You’ve already paid for all of my services for the month.” 

A soft chuckle was only Jongin’s reply.

They stayed in their position until Jongin finished his drink. That was also the time that Kyungsoo stopped his actions. 

“You think you could sleep now?” 

Jongin placed the empty bottle in the trash bin and walked towards Kyungsoo, turning him around as he hugged Kyungsoo from behind. His chin rested on Kyungsoo’s shoulder while they walked towards their rooms. Their steps in rhythm.

“Yeah, I think I could sleep now. Thanks to you.” Jongin murmured on his ears and Kyungsoo felt warm all over. 

“Go to sleep now. You told me we need to leave early tomorrow, right?” 

Jongin nodded. “But don't you think you’re forgetting something?” 

Kyungsoo arched one of his brows as he gave Jongin an inquiring look, “I don’t know what you are talking about.” 

The man held his hands and pulled him closer until there’s no more space between them. Jongin placed his arms on Kyungsoo’s shoulder while the escort rested his own on Jongin’s torso. 

“You forgot my goodnight kiss and hug.” 

Kyungsoo pulled out from Jongin’s grasp and laughed. “You’re such a baby.” 

Jongin cupped his face and placed his lips on Kyungsoo’s. The man’s lips tasted beer, contrasting to the mint taste of his own. Kyungsoo closed his eyes as he returned the gesture with the same passion. Jongin nips on his lower lips, his tongue delving inside Kyungsoo’s mouth. Kyungsoo answered him with a moan and he noticed Jongin’s hand gripped a handful of his hair. 

Jongin withdrew from their connections, panting. Their mouths were red and wet and Jongin’s eyes were hooded. Kyungsoo thought that maybe tonight is where Jongin would ask him to do what he is usually paid for. But to his surprise, the man just kissed him on his forehead once more. 

“Goodnight Kyungsoo.” Jongin’s eyes were far different compared to earlier that day. It’s somehow glowing. Or maybe that’s just the effect of the alcohol.

When Jongin stepped away and was about to open the door of his room, Kyungsoo called for him.

“Hey Jongin, can I ask you a question?” 

“Sure, what is it?”

Kyungsoo hesitated at first but Jongin is kind. If his question is too much, the worst thing Jongin could do was probably to stay silent so he grabbed his chance.

“Do you always do this with your ex? I mean the kiss and hug?”

Jongin’s smile was soft and genuine. “No. Of course not. Don’t worry, I’m not doing those things I did with Sehun before when I’m with you, if you’re curious with that.”

“Ah, no. It’s okay. Whatever you do. It’s fine.” Kyungsoo doesn’t know why but a wave of relief washed over him. His heart felt like it was clenched a while ago during their heated kiss but with what Jongin just told him, he felt… reassured.

“Oh and Jongin…,” He called again and he noticed that Jongin’s full attention was still on him so he continued. “I will stay with you every weekend, if.. if that’s what you want.” 

Jongin’s eyes sparkled and his lips formed an upward curve. 

“Thank you, Kyungsoo.” 

**~*~**

Kyungsoo didn’t know that Jongin would take him to another shopping spree the next day. This time, the man told him that he needs some personal touch on his new house. Like new bedsheets and comforters, curtains and the likes. Kyungsoo ended up choosing things for the guest room, too. Jongin insisted and asked him ever-so-sweetly to decorate the guest room to his liking since he will be staying there for a while. Maybe Jongin was planning to extend on getting his service. Kyungsoo pushed the idea on the farthest part of his mind. He doesn’t want to get ahead of himself. 

“We almost had the same taste. I like white and a combination of black and grey. It’s plain yet relaxing to the eyes.” Jongin noticed when they were at the payment counter. There was another basket under the pushcart that Kyungsoo almost missed to see. 

“What’s in this?” 

“Your personal stuff. Like a few sets of pajamas and hygiene needs .”

“Jongin, we already bought tons of clothes yesterday, I could literally use them every time I sleep.”

“No. Pajamas are comfortable when sleeping so use them. All the clothes we bought yesterday, take them home with you tonight.” 

Jongin’s voice was firm and there’s no room for any argument. “If you say so.” Kyungsoo sighed, defeated. Now where the hell would he put that dozens of clothes when his cabinet at his apartment could only fit a few? 

**~*~**

It’s past seven in the evening. They already had their dinner on Jongin’s choice of restaurant and all went well. The food and ambiance was beyond good. Everything was perfect - just like Jongin. 

They decided to drop by at Jongin's place first so Kyungsoo could pick up his things before going home. It includes the paper bags from last night.

“You got many things to carry by yourself. Let me take you home.”

“No need. Just drop me on the bus station where we met last Friday.” Kyungsoo replied and Jongin sighed in disbelief. 

“I don’t see why won’t you allow me to. I am very much single and no one’s going to follow you if that’s what you’re worrying about.” 

“It’s not that. I’m moving to another place anyway so there’s no need for you to know.” 

The traffic light turned red and Jongin moved his head to the side to gape at Kyungsoo.

“So you’re going to tell me where you will stay once you move out? Don’t get me wrong, I just want to send you home so I would know that you arrived safely.” 

“I’ll think about it.” Kyungsoo answered, still unsure. He just can’t give his trust to someone easily. No matter how kind and sweet Jongin is, he still needs to be cautious. 

Jongin shifted the gear and they’re only two blocks away from the bus stop. They both fell into deep silence until he tapped Kyungsoo lightly on his thighs.

“Hey, I am in charge of you for the whole month right?”

Kyungsoo’s heart throbs erratically inside his ribcage. He’s nothing but confused and worried. _Is he into… exhibitionism? Is he going to kill me? We’re not doing anything sensual yet, what was he planning to do?_

The smirk on Jongin’s lips is an indication that he might’ve probably read what Kyungsoo’s thoughts are. “Don’t worry I won’t get you in trouble. You look like I’m going to beat you up when in the first place you were the one who told me that you wanted to eat me.”

Kyungsoo fell into a loud guffaw when he remembered what happened that afternoon. “Yes, you are in charge. Why did you ask?” He replied as he unfastened his seatbelt. Jongin’s signal light was already blinking as the man shifted the car to the right. 

“Nothing.” Jongin shrugged and stepped out of the door. The engine still running. He opened the car’s compartment to get Kyungsoo’s things then assisted Kyungsoo again as he alighted the vehicle. When Kyungsoo grabbed the bags from him, Jongin’s hand automatically moved toward Kyungsoo’s head, messing with the short hair.

“Take care, okay? Message me when you get home.” Jongin leaned down for a quick kiss that Kyungsoo almost missed. 

“Yes, I will.”

Jongin returned to the driver’s seat and honked once, a signal that he’s leaving. Kyungsoo watched as the car slowly disappeared from his line of sight. The memory of Jongin’s lips from not too long ago flashed in his mind. The quick brush of their lips.

Then out of nowhere, Kyungsoo’s heart pounds.


	2. Two

Every working adult probably hates Monday and Jongin was not an exception. Because it’s the start of the week and it means he needs to go to work. It’s not the work that Jongin hates. It’s the feeling of being alone again in his apartment for the upcoming days. How he wished it could be weekend again so he could spend time with Kyungsoo. But wait, why was he thinking of the escort? Can it be that he likes him already? No, it’s definitely not going to work out. He should never forget about Kyungsoo’s only rule.

“Hey, you okay? You’re not touching your food.” They were spending their lunch when his friend tapped him on his arms. The man was teaching modern dance and Jongin was thankful they were easily acquainted. 

“Yeah, I’m alright Taemin.” Jongin smiled faintly. “Hey, can I ask you something?” He blurted out. His mind was clouded with thoughts and maybe someone could help him. Taemin is a good listener anyway.

“As long as it doesn’t involve money then shoot.”

Jongin smirked. “Of course it’s not but it’s quite personal.” His voice was soft, making sure no one could eavesdrop on their conversation. 

“Have you ever felt something like you wanted to protect someone the first time you saw them? Like you always want to see them and be with them just to make sure they’re doing okay? And that being with them gives you unexplainable comfort? Not to mention I’ve only met him three days ago but I really felt happy during those times.” 

Taemin raised one of his eyebrows inquiringly as he gave Jongin a sly smile. “Jongin, it means you like that someone. Maybe love at first sight? As simple as that.”

“But it’s not that simple. I mean, I can’t like him, it’s the.. It’s the rule.” 

“What rule?” Taemin asked.

Jongin stopped himself from revealing other details that should be just kept between him and Kyungsoo. “Nothing.” He deadpanned. But then Taemin’s words were pestering his already tangled thoughts. 

“Do you really think I’m starting to like that someone?” 

Taemin turned his head to him after taking a few bites of his lunch. “You told me you wanted to protect him and be by his side all the time, then that’s the only thing I could think of. If this advice could help you, maybe you should just try to persuade them? I mean, give him your best shot and use your charm and it’s up to him if he likes you back. Fuck those rules, whatever it might be.” 

Maybe his friend is right. Maybe he should just continue what he’s doing, protecting Kyungsoo and giving him everything. 

“Thanks Taemin.”

“No problem. Just tell me if you need anything. I hope everything will work out in the end.”

**~*~**

Kyungsoo took the chance of his free time the coming week since Jongin was busy. He had no other clients to attend to so he can now check some apartments online. 

  
He already had ideas that he’s being watched by the wife of one of his clients. The night he met Jongin at the bar was a coincidence. He doesn’t usually visit some bars as he preferred to drink alone in his apartment instead. However, he took a detour before heading home since he got some spare time that night and decided to spend some of it somewhere else. That was when he noticed that there were armed men following him after he left the motel. He then immediately entered the nearest bar that was open and ended up meeting Jongin - his one of a kind client.

After meticulously choosing various available apartments, he had sorted the list based on the distance from his current place. He should choose the one that’s farthest and cheapest at the same time. He’s always careful every time he moves out. There should be no traces and no one, aside from the landlords, should know about his information.

The week rolls fast and it’s already Thursday. Kyungsoo had already checked his preferred place earlier that day. However, he still needs to wait for two weeks more before he could move in since the owner told him that there would be some repairs to be done. 

He planned to make the most of his day as he started to pack his things and place them in his luggage. He doesn’t have that many after all. Aside from the clothes Jongin gifted him, he only had a few pairs that he owned. His small TV and mattress which would definitely fit in the smallest vehicle in _Movers_ are the only personal things he got.

As he piled up the clothes from the small built-in drawer of his apartment, Kyungsoo's attention suddenly drifted to his ringing phone. He hadn’t expected it since it’s still Thursday but he answered nonetheless.

“Hello?”

_“Hey Kyungsoo, it’s Jongin.”_

Kyungsoo smirked. Of course he knew. “What could I do for you?”

There was a pause on the other line, a sound of keys shuffling and the sound of an engine starting. Jongin’s in his car. 

_“Um, I know it's sudden but could you come to my place tonight? I just need some help with my things since I’ll be transferring this weekend.”_

“Yeah sure, I’ll come. But can you wait for me? I think it will take me about 3 hours if I’m lucky. I heard the traffic is worse since it’s rush hour.”

Kyungsoo could hear the RnB song in the background. Jongin’s favorite is playing. Somehow, he got hooked to it too, playing it on his phone every night before he sleeps. 

_“Do you want me to pick you up? Uh, I mean at the bus station?”_

“No need, I’ll go there myself. Should I bring anything? Condom or lubes?”

It was obvious that Jongin cracked up on the other line as there was a loud screech of the wheels that could be heard. 

_“You and your jokes almost made me crash on the car in front of me.”_

The sound of Jongin’s laugh was music to Kyungsoo’s ears. It could even serve as a shield to silence the rest of his chaotic world.

_“You don’t need to bring anything Kyungsoo. I just need you to get here safe. See you then?_

He never knew how it would feel when someone cared for you. He’s always been alone, in the sea of people where everyone seems to have their own companions, he was just in the middle, seeking for a little affection yet he got nothing; not until Jongin came. But it’s too fast to trust, there’s still so much to weigh and consider but for now, he would enjoy these little precious but petty moments with him.

A single tear fell on his eyes and he wiped it quickly with the back of his hand.

“See you.”

**~*~**

It was already almost ten in the evening when there’s a ding on Jongin’s door. From the kitchen, he made a beeline towards the living room as he checked the monitor. When he saw it was the man who he had been waiting for, he unlocked the door and escorted him inside. 

“Hey, you got stuck in the traffic jam? Everything okay?” Jongin asked as he gave Kyungsoo a once over. “I should’ve picked you up. I bet you're tired.” 

It was as if Kyungsoo’s reflex took over him when he jumped on the tall man, hands wrapping around Jongin’s neck as he sniffled on his shirt. Mixture of fresh scent, his soap and cologne. Kyungsoo felt immediate comfort. 

Then he pulled away. “I’m fine. Sorry about that, I’m just tired. Where should we start?”

There was a concerned look on Jongin’s eyes as he cupped Kyungsoo’s face. “Do you always do this to your clients?” 

“What? Hugging? Of course I am.” He lied. He normally doesn’t give cuddles and kisses to his clients unless they requested for it which doesn’t usually happen. His clients barely kiss and hug him as it seems like it is a show of affection and they are not, in any way, feeling anything like that towards Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo on the other hand, could give his body but never those intimate things. But everything was different with Jongin. He knows there’s something wrong with him and he won’t let his client know about it. He himself is afraid to even dig deeper on his own feelings.

“Thought I was special.” Jongin sighed and the hands on Kyungsoo’s face were gone. “Eat first, I made some snacks.” 

Kyungsoo followed him on the dining table, setting himself on the chair he claimed his own since he always sat there the whole weekend last week.

“Mac n’ Cheese. That’s all I could prepare. Hope you like it.” Jongin placed a plate in front of him as he scooped up an ample amount of the dish from the white porcelain container.

Jongin just made another first and he couldn’t count how much the man did for him. Those little gestures that made him feel special. Made him feel he is relevant. 

There was an unknown feeling in his chest as it tightens, the irregular beating was present just like what he had felt last week. It’s new and he’s afraid. Scared of what might be the cause of his dilemma.

“Hey, you don’t eat Mac n’ Cheese? Want me to prepare some--”

“No, I love it. It’s just that...” Albeit a bit hesitant, Kyungsoo still wanted to show how grateful he was. It’s just right for him to show gratitude towards his client. That was all he could do.

“Honestly, it’s the first time that someone cooked for me aside from my late grandmother. So I really appreciate it, thank you.” 

Jongin’s face glowed, his lips forming a gentle smile. “I’m glad to hear that but I’m not a great cook so I think I couldn’t prepare for you that much. This is a ready-to-cook pack and that’s all I could manage.”

Kyungsoo forks the macaroni, landing directly into his mouth. “Still works for me.” 

As they both went over their meal, the conversation kept going and going. Kyungsoo wanted to know more about Jongin since he is his client after all and they will be together for one month.

“So you mean aside from being an instructor, you ‘re also trying to learn about your father’s business?”

“Yeah.” Jongin stood up and reached for the refrigerator's door. “Soda, juice or water?”

“Water, thank you.” Kyungsoo finishes his plate. “And now you’re spending your days off with me?”

Jongin returned with a pitcher of water and two glasses on his hands, filling them as he speaks, “I’m tired of moping around and being alone. I just want some company.”

“You don’t have any friends?” Kyungsoo grabbed his glass and drank everything in one go.

Jongin shrugged. “All of my friends knew Sehun. I don’t want to keep on repeating myself over and over again on how he cheated on me over the new Physical Education Professor.”

“I see. So you hired me instead since I won’t ask you about it?”

Their plate is now empty and Jongin went off of his chair again, cleaning the table and placing the dirty dishes on the sink. Kyungsoo grabbed his hands, “You already cooked for me. I’ll take care of this one.” 

“But you’re my guest and--”

Jongin was shushed by a pair of soft lips, the glasses almost slipping from his hands. Kyungsoo took one step back, eyes wide in shock “Gosh, I’m.. I’m sorry.”

Jongin carefully placed everything on the sink to avoid any accidents. “Do you kiss your clients often, too?”

There was a sudden pain on Kyungsoo's chest. The one he’s been feeling since he had his first appointment with Jongin. 

Kyungsoo bowed his head. Nothing came out from his mouth. 

“I assumed no?” Jongin said with a teasing grin. “At least I got one thing your other clients don’t have. Can I kiss you again?”

Jongin didn’t even wait for Kyungsoo to reply when he cupped his cheeks. He just raised his eyebrows like he was seeking Kyungsoo’s permission.

“Sure. It’s part of my job.” Kyungsoo deadpanned, trying to ignore his erratically beating heart. Jongin was so close to him. So so close he could feel the warmth of his breath on his mouth. 

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and waited but nothing came. Suddenly, the presence of the man in front of him was gone. 

“Yeah, right. Your job. Go ahead and clean up, you must be tired. I’ll take care of everything here. Washing the dishes is definitely not part of your job.” 

Jongin turned his back and never looked at him again.

**~*~**

  
It was an exhausting Friday as they finished setting up everything in Jongin’s new place. From the cupboards to the curtains, pillowcases and bed sheets, everything was done according to what Jongin had planned it to be. And about what happened between the two of them last night, Jongin didn’t bring it up. They started the day like usual, Jongin was still as caring and sweet and Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo doesn’t deserve him. 

“You like your room?” Jongin peeked on the guest room’s door and scanned around. Kyungsoo just finished placing the last curtain.

“It’s not my room. I’ll only stay here every weekend. And if this week counts then there’s only two weekends left.” 

Jongin sat down on the bed, bouncing as high as he can as if testing the quality of the mattress. “Still, you’re the only one to use it. And who knows, I might extend our agreement for more than a month. I’m getting used to your company anyway.”

“Jongin, remember the rule. Do not fa--”

There was a sudden drop on Jongin’s mood as he interrupted Kyungsoo. “I know, I know. Don’t fall in love. Don’t worry.” Jongin stood up, eyes everywhere except him and there were... tears? Kyungsoo isn’t sure. Or maybe those were just from the dust because they had cleaned every part of the house. 

“We still need to go back to my old unit though. I still have some personal things to get. We will be moving out fully tomorrow.” Jongin yawned and Kyungsoo noticed there were actual tears on the man’s eyes. Of course he’s tired. That could be the only reason. 

  
“Want to go home and take a rest so we can be up early by tomorrow?” Kyungsoo offered instead as they walked towards the living room. Feeling a bit guilty since Jongin almost did all the work, especially reaching higher places, Kyungsoo tried to comfort him in a way he knew Jongin liked the best. Honestly, he’s starting to like it too.

Kyungsoo places his arms on Jongin’s torso and he felt the man melt with the touch, hands automatically found their way on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to help you that much. My height is not that suitable for your cabinets.” He rests his head on Jongin’s chest, feeling the gentle beating of his heart. 

Then it vibrated as Jongin laughed, “I told you, I just need you to be by my side and that’s it.” The man leaned and reached for his forehead and kissed him. Kyungsoo gasped. 

That weird feeling is back again and his chest tightened. He tried to breath out. He can do this. Jongin is just one of his clients and he should do his best to please him, especially since he paid him a good amount of cash. 

He raised his head in an attempt to look at the tall guy, however, he didn’t notice that Jongin was already staring down at him. 

“The look on your face tells me you’re thinking of something.” Jongin said as he brushed the fringe away from Kyungsoo’s face.

“What do you mean?” 

“That look you had right now. You’re always like that every time you’re curious. Now go ahead and ask. I want you to be comfortable around me.”

Kyungsoo’s face heats up at the thought that Jongin was clearly watching and observing him; he knows when he’s up to something or when he’s uncomfortable. He is just one hell of a perfect human hidden under toned abs and muscles. 

Kyungsoo sighed in defeat. “Okay you got me. Just want to ask…” He pulled out from their tangled arms to take a better look on Jongin’s face. 

“Are you always like this? I mean I’m just an escort but you treat me like I’m special or something.” 

Jongin’s face was suddenly blank and unreadable and Kyungsoo was scared after asking such nonsense. He was about to retract his words when Jongin smoothly placed his hands on Kyungsoo’s waist. 

“Because I like taking care of what’s mine and please don’t look down on yourself too much.” Jongin shuffles his hair and pets him. Kyungsoo liked how Jongin’s fingers brushed through his scalp.

“And for the whole month, you’re mine right? And if I ever plan to extend our agreement, of course it’s still your choice if you would still take me as a client, then I will keep on taking care of you.” 

That answer didn’t help at all since the knot on Kyungsoo’s heart just got more tense. 

  
**~*~**

The sun was already down when they returned to Jongin's old apartment. Jongin pulled up to the parking space as he alighted first, assisting Kyungsoo like it was his job to make sure he won’t bump on the door frame. 

There was a vehicle parked right in front of Jongin’s place, much to their surprise. It is unknown to Kyungsoo but obviously, Jongin knows all too well who was the owner of the red maserati.

“Sehun?” The tone of Jongin’s voice was something Kyungsoo had never heard before. His usual gentle eyes were darker, his brows furrowed. No signs of his warm, sweet and caring client. And judging by the name of the stranger in front of them, that must probably be his ex.

Kyungsoo should help. He should do his part since he was hired to be Jongin’s companion. But this is Jongin’s personal life and he should not interfere. He’s just an escort, he’s not even Jongin’s friend. But he’s trapped there, in the middle of two tall men with a thick air surrounding them, he should do at least something. Anything.

Kyungsoo hooked his hand on Jongin’s waist like he had all the rights in the world to do that. 

“Hey, everything okay?” 

Jongin shifted his gaze towards him then just like a snap of a finger, his eyes became calmer. Jongin smiled, as lovely as always, and placed his hand above Kyungsoo’s.

"’Soo, go ahead and enter first. You know the code, right?" He patted Kyungsoo on the head, a habit that had developed in a short amount of time of being together.

 _The code?_ He doesn’t know the code. Kyungsoo was all but confused but then Jongin stared at him as if relaying a silent message that only both of them should know.

“Oh yes, of course.” Kyungsoo nodded and went ahead, leaving Jongin and Sehun in an uncomfortable atmosphere alone. 

He was a few steps away from them when he heard the conversation started. 

Sehun was the first one to talk.

"You changed the code and... and he knows it? Is he your new boyfriend?"

"No. I'm still dating him and he hasn't said he liked me back yet." Jongin obviously lied but there was no hint of being hesitant in his voice.

"But he already stays in your place?"

"Why do you care? And why are you here in the first place?" Jongin retorts and that was enough of his eavesdropping. He shouldn’t even be there in the first place. 

Kyungsoo decided to just leave them be and went straight to the front door. He sat on the bench outside as he waited for their conversation to be over. He was already having a hard time breathing, his hand clasped tightly on his chest as he tried to ease the clenching pain.

Jongin likes me? It’s definitely a lie.

His cellphone vibrated from his pocket so his attention got diverted. He pulled it out to check who it was, a bit startled when he opened the message icon. It was a text from Jongin.

_**< Jongin>:** 8814\. Go ahead and take a rest. I’ll be there in a while._

Confusion took over him so he started to type something to ask what was that for. Then he remembered Jongin’s words earlier. Right. It’s the passcode to the apartment. 

Kyungsoo placed his phone back in his pocket as he entered the combination and as expected, the door swung open.

The house was almost bare compared to what he had seen from a week ago. Only a few furnitures were left.

Kyungsoo went inside as instructed and locked himself in the guest room. He laid down on the bed, hand still trying to calm his pounding heart. He wanted that feeling to stop but since he hadn’t felt anything like this with any of his clients before, he had no idea how to help himself. Heaving a deep sigh, Kyungsoo shut his eyes closed.

He really should not have listened to their conversation.

After about ten minutes, Kyungsoo assumed, he heard the main door unlocked and a sudden call of his name resonated against the silence.

"Kyungsoo? Are you in your room?" 

Kyungsoo doesn't know why but there were actual tears in his eyes that were threatening to drop anytime soon. What was he thinking? He should not feel anything. This is his job and he should do nothing aside from being there, accompanying Jongin everywhere the man asked him to. To follow anything he wants. 

Then there were soft knocks on his door. Jongin was probably checking if he’s already asleep when he didn’t get any reply.

"Um, yes." Kyungsoo answered, ignoring other thoughts inside his mind. He opened the door and Jongin was in front of it, leaning on the wall. 

"Are you tired?" Jongin asked, his lips were thin as he tried to smile but his eyes says otherwise. 

"No, of course not yet. Do you want me to do anything for you?"

"Do you want to drink? And watch some movies perhaps? It's our last day here anyways, I think we should make the best out of it."

With those pleading looks on Jongin’s eyes, Kyungsoo couldn't help but nod. "Sure, I'll prepare the snacks."

He didn’t bother asking anything about what happened outside. They both enjoyed the movie that Jongin had chosen while they spent the rest of the night emptying the cans of beers inside the refrigerator.

Jongin looked calm and collected for a person who just met his ex after cheating on him. The man was really great at handling his emotions and Kyungsoo wished he could be the same as him. He stared at Jongin and observed his eyes, he’s not sad and definitely not mad. It’s the same look he always has ever since Kyungsoo met him.

“Hey, is there something on my face?” Jongin asked, smirking. Apparently, Kyungsoo was looking at him for a bit too long and the man must have noticed him from his periphery.

Unprepared on what to answer, Kyungsoo shoved the last can of beer on his mouth, chugging down the liquor as much as he could. 

Jongin giggled. “You’re really adorable, what am I going to do when our agreement ends?”

Kyungsoo almost choked at the words, his lungs definitely lacked some air when he let out a weird sound. Jongin rubbed his back gently. 

“Are you okay?” 

Kyungsoo’s eyes were teary so he wiped them with his sleeves. “Yeah I’m alright. Sorry. I’m going to clean everything so we could go and rest”

“Alright.” 

Kyungsoo managed to empty the coffee table, the cans of beers properly placed on the garbage bin. The used plates were washed and returned to the cupboard. Jongin was still on the couch, sitting and staring on the blank TV. The movie had already ended.

“Not sleeping yet? I thought we’re early tomorrow?” Kyungsoo questioned and set himself comfortably on the couch.

There was a brief pause before Jongin replied. He breathed heavily. “If I ask you to sleep with me tonight, would you be okay with it?” 

Kyungsoo’s heart stomped on his chest as his breath hitched. This is not new. Sleeping with the client is his expertise and the main part of his job. 

“If it’s not okay then it’s--”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll.. I’ll sleep with you tonight.” He hurriedly replied, thoughts still jumbled inside his mind. Jongin was finally asking him after a few days of meeting each other but why is he feeling anxious? He should have expected this to come.

“Thanks ‘Soo. I’ll prepare the bed. You could wash up now and follow me in my room once you’re done.” 

Kyungsoo immediately returned to the guest room and grabbed his bottle of lube. He should clean and prepare himself, he doesn’t want to disappoint Jongin for their first time. He can even confidently say that he had never disappointed any of his clients that’s why they keep on coming back to him. He always made sure to give them the best service that they wanted.

Kyungsoo coats his fingers with enough lube as the warm shower falls on his head. Placing his index finger first around his rim, Kyungsoo slowly slid it inside, arching his back as he pushed all the way until his knuckles bumped into the cheeks of his ass. He moved the digit in and out of his ring of muscle, familiarizing with the stretch, while his other hand clasped against his mouth, covering his little moans. 

He added his middle finger and rocks on it, fucking himself with his digits. A bead of precum already forming on the head of his crotch. He pulled his hands away from his mouth and tugged his fully-erect member, giving it a tight squeeze. 

“Ah, shit.” He hissed, voice low and probably inaudible from outside of the room. 

He scissors himself open, making sure he’s stretched and prepped enough before he presents himself to Jongin. There was only a faint feeling of burn so he added the third one, stretching his hole open. He feels full, pulling and pushing the digits inside his twitching rim - knuckles deep. 

Kyungsoo turned off the shower and changed into pajamas from the guestroom’s closet. He got this. He could do this. 

Jongin was already in his room the moment Kyungsoo finished. He stood up in front of his door, summoning enough courage to knock. 

“You can do this. He's just a client and you have a great deal of cash in your account now.” 

_Deep breaths._

Kyungsoo knocked three times and it didn’t take long for Jongin to reply. 

“Come in.” 

He twisted the knob gingerly, expecting something, anything different around the room. This was his first time entering Jongin’s space and there’s.. there’s nothing that stands out in there. 

Jongin was just resting his back on the board of the bed with a book on his hand. He was wearing a set of eyeglasses, something Kyungsoo just discovered today. He looked even more perfect with glasses.

Kyungsoo climbed on the bed, taking the other side and buried himself inside the comforter. 

“Is that book related to your dad’s business?”

Jongin pushed his glasses up. “Yeah and it’s boring.” He placed the book down the bedside table, his eyeglasses followed. “Lights on or off?” 

_This is definitely it._ Kyungsoo cleared his throat, trying his best for his voice to sound undisturbed. “Um, off?” He really hoped it wasn’t obvious that he was nervous.

Jongin clicked the night lamp off and laid down on the mattress, covering himself with the same comforter as Kyungsoo’s. Their feet touched; Kyungsoo stiffened.

“I’ve been living here since I finished college you know. It’s really hard for me to let this apartment go.” 

Jongin shifts so he’s now facing Kyungsoo. “But it couldn't be helped I guess. There were so many memories here that I wanted to forget.” He wrapped one of his arms on Kyungsoo and scooted even closer. 

“Just look on the bright side, your new apartment is nearer to the University you were working at.” He placed his hand above Jongin’s. 

“Yeah but it’s too far from where you live.” Jongin buried his face on the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck and sniffed, leaving tiny kisses on the pale skin.

“I’m going to move out soon.” Kyungsoo replied, ignoring his crotch that was already half erected when Jongin moved even closer, dropping his legs on Kyungsoo’s thighs and hugging him like a Koala. 

“Mmm, sounds great.” Jongin’s voice was fading, like sleep was slowly taking him away. “Let’s stay like this until the morning, yeah? Wake me up once you're awake.” He placed a single kiss on Kyungsoo’s temple. “Goodnight ‘Soo” 

Kyungsoo felt ridiculous all over. Damn, what was he even thinking? He still prepared and fucked himself with his fingers when all Jongin wanted was this? 

Before he could even say a word, he heard the sweetest snores ever beside him. The man was asleep in a speed of light. He watched how calm his chest was, he’s breathing peaceful and even. 

He ran his fingers on the soft locks of Jongin’s hair. “Goodnight Jongin.” 

  
Then again, Kyungsoo’s heart pounds.

**~*~**

A mop of messy hair and tangled arms and limbs was what Kyungsoo witnessed the moment he opened his eyes. Against the rays of sunlight gazing into the dark room, the prominent facial features of the man sleeping soundly beside him illuminates.

Kyungsoo shuffled in his place with a little to no movement, doing his best not to wake the man up. At first, he was going to let Jongin stay in his position as long as he wanted, however Kyungsoo got distracted when something hard poked his thigh. He already has a hunch on what it was so he moved his leg a little, just enough to have a small space between his thighs and… Yeah, the thing that poked him was nothing but Jongin’s morning wood.

He remembered preparing himself last night during his warm bath. Jongin said he wanted to sleep with him and that’s the only reason that comes to Kyungsoo’s mind. Who would’ve thought that cuddling til the morning was what his client meant?

“You’re up? Good morning.” Jongin’s voice was still hoarse. He let himself rest a little on the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck for a while. Kyungsoo didn’t protest and just brushed Jongin’s hair away from his face. He still looks stunning even if his hair was a mess.

“Morning. What time are you moving out?”

“Let’s leave around noon. Help me pack the remaining things?”

“Sure. What do you want to eat? I’ll prepare breakfast this time.” Kyungsoo offered. Jongin pulls himself up and shimmies away from the blanket. 

“There’s no more food left. Let’s eat outside, I know a place who sells the best bagels.”

The man stood up from the mattress and offered his hand to Kyungsoo which he accepted warmly.

“Let’s get ready so we could get back here and pack everything that’s left.” 

**~*~**

There were only three big boxes that they brought to Jongin's new place. They contained Jongin’s remaining clothes, his favorite sets of utensils, a few cooking tools and his books.

His new place is still as clean aside from the new luggages. They would probably be busy enough to put everything into place the whole weekend.

Kyungsoo was preparing their take out lunch on the table when Jongin joined him, his phone on his hand.

“Don’t you want to ask what happened?” Jongin questioned as he sat on the end of the table. Kyungsoo placed two plates in front of them. Today’s lunch is Korean food. 

“About what?” 

“Last night.” Jongin grabbed the kimchi container, placing enough of the side dish on his spoon of rice and ate it. 

“I’m not nosy and it’s not part of my job.” Kyungsoo replied nonchalantly. But in all honesty, he wanted to ask tons of questions about everything. What did he and Sehun talk about last night? Why isn’t Jongin touching him like his other clients? Is he not worth it? Does he really need Kyungsoo as his companion only? Why is he so sweet and caring and giving Kyungsoo mixed signals? He wanted to question Jongin, wanted to know more about him. What kind of person he really is? But he’s just hired to do his service and he should not be persuaded to anything that the man shows him. He just needs to do his job properly and get paid.

“Yeah, your job. Right.” Jongin finished his meal quickly and threw the empty boxes of dishes on the bin. “I’ll just take a nap first then I’ll finish arranging my clothes. I’ll get everything done later so no need to help me. Suit yourself or relax or do whatever your job tells you to do.” 

Kyungsoo blinks, dumbfounded. Jongin was never that cold to him. Never left him alone in the middle of a meal and the sarcastic tone on his voice was just uncomfortable, it makes Kyungsoo’s stomach churns. 

Maybe Jongin was just tired, Kyungsoo coaxes.

He spent the rest of the day inside the guest room playing with his phone. It’s been three hours since Jongin went inside the master’s bedroom and the man never came out yet. Kyungsoo wanted to apologize since maybe he was the main reason why Jongin was not in his usual happy mood. He admitted to himself that he was not much of a help. Jongin did everything, from packing to carrying the boxes back and forth from his car to the apartment.

Kyungsoo gathered all the confidence he had and walked towards Jongin’s room. Much to his surprise, the door was already open and the man was not there. 

He hurriedly turned around, heading back to the guest room since he’s still uncertain if Jongin is still in a bad mood when he heard a door open. It was from the bathroom.

“Hey..” Jongin greeted, his hands were busy drying his damp hair. He was practically not wearing anything aside from the towel on his waist. Kyungsoo gulped.

“Hey..”

Jongin’s face was blank and Kyungsoo couldn’t read any emotions from it. His eyes were boring at him. 

With the thoughts lingering on Kyungsoo’s mind together with the thick silence between, he decided to do what should be done.

“I’m… I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo murmured and Jongin just raised his brows. “For what?”

“I don’t know.” Kyungsoo’s shoulder slouched. “It seems to me like I’ve done something wrong and you got pissed off a while ago and.. and I just think I need to apologize.”

Jongin smirked and walked his way towards his room “You’ve done nothing wrong. You’re just doing your job. Right?” 

There was a punch on Kyungsoo’s chest when Jongin accentuates those words. He gasped his breath and tried to trace back what happened to make the man this disappointed in him. Then he remembered..

“Jongin..”

“Let’s talk later. I’ll just finish setting up the closet.”

The door was closed right in front of Kyungsoo’s face. He was just a foot away and almost got hit. And if ever the wood would hit him, he couldn’t care less. What bothers him more is the look that Jongin gave him and the thumping of his chest. There must be really something wrong with him.

  
In less than an hour Jongin finally came out, still looking displeased. Kyungsoo did not let his chance to reconcile with the man go to waste as he ran towards him, showing him his best version of puppy eyes.

“Hey, I’m really sorry. Please talk to me.” 

Jongin ran his hand on his hair. “I told you, you did nothing wrong so there’s no need to apologize. You just did--”

“My job. Yeah I get it. I was totally a jerk and insensitive.” Kyungsoo didn’t know where he got the guts to place his hands on Jongin’s waist. If the man was taken aback, he did not show it and Kyungsoo appreciated it.

“I wanna know what happened that night. I really do. I was just scared to ask because I thought I might be crossing the line.”

Jongin placed his own hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “I told you I needed a companion. That means I want someone to talk to me. And I’ve already shared enough of my life with you the past days, I don’t think what happened last Friday was any different.”

There was nothing Kyungsoo could do but to nod. “So you two finally make up?” He asked curiously. “Is my service still needed this month?”

Jongin chuckled, his dimples making an appearance, adding more reasons for Kyungsoo to admire his face even more. He had never encountered a client as handsome as Jongin.

“Sad to say you’re stuck with me for the whole month. I just cleared things with him. We didn’t get to talk after what happened since I was afraid to face him. But that night, I knew I was ready.” 

Jongin let go of him and went to the kitchen to get himself a bottle of water. Kyungsoo walked behind like a shadow and stopped just in time before Jongin turned around. The enthusiasm in the man’s eyes were back and they were shining again and Kyungsoo felt even better. Like a boulder was just removed from his shoulders. But Kyungsoo didn’t make anything look obvious and stayed as nonchalant as he could.

“Good to know. I’m already planning to settle my deposit on the place I checked last Thursday using your advance payment. The landlady said I could transfer in the next two weeks.” Kyungsoo goes to his spot on the dining table. It’s almost dinner time and that was why probably Jongin went out of his room in the first place.

Jongin grabbed two packs of ramen from the food cabinet and started to boil water into the stainless pot. “Ah yes, I almost forgot. I want to talk to you about that.” 

Kyungsoo knew that the man had tons of cash but he still wondered how he stayed this humble. Most of the people who know about his job would always look down on him and belittle him. Those schoolmates who somehow crossed his paths who had stable office jobs now always looked at him like he was a walking disease. A plague. But Jongin was far different from any of them, his eyes were always full of concern about him. Kyungsoo started to feel two different emotions at the same time. He felt comfortable and safe with Jongin but at the same time anxious because he wasn’t even sure if he should feel that way. He needs to clear his mind one of these days.

Jongin placed the pot in the middle of them followed by two porcelain bowls. “I noticed how far you live when I asked for you last Thursday so I wanted to offer you something.” 

Kyungsoo scooped the ramen from the pot, filling Jongin’s bowl first then his. “What is it?” 

“I have a studio unit near here and I just wanted you to stay there until our agreement ends. That way you could save from the rent and you could come sooner if ever I ask you.” 

“You’re a one needy client aren’t you?”

Jongin smirked lazily, “A needy and selfish one indeed.” 

“Your offer was good but I think it’s too much. You’ve already paid me more than enough.”

Their bowls were all empty after a few minutes. Kyungsoo took the initiative to clean everything and place them on the sink since Jongin already did the cooking.

“If you’re concerned about the rent then you could pay me if you want. Don’t worry I won’t charge you that big.” Jongin chuckled and Kyungsoo swears it was contagious because he just saw himself laughing along. 

“You’re also a good capitalist, I think. I’ll bet you’ll do good on your father’s business.”

“You think so?” Jongin asked and walked towards him as he helped Kyungsoo to dry the pot and utensils that Kyungsoo just washed. “But seriously though, I want you to move there. You said someone was after you, right? They won’t find you in that place I can assure you. And aside from that, I can always monitor if you got home safe because I can always drive you home.”

The offer was tempting as it is but Kyungsoo thinks it would just get him into more trouble. Not physically but emotionally. His emotions have been too active lately everytime Jongin is involved and he doesn’t want to mess everything up. He doesn’t know any job aside from this so he won’t risk it for anything. 

“Soo? What do you say?” Jongin asked again and Kyungsoo could only sigh. 

“Let me think about it.”

**~*~**

  
Kyungsoo found himself inside a decent looking studio type apartment on Monday afternoon. Jongin gave him the key on Sunday night before Kyungsoo left so he could check the place while deciding. It’s definitely smaller than Jongin’s but it’s much better than Kyungsoo’s old place and the one he checked last week. Jongin told him that it was the place where he stayed during college. Kyungsoo could already imagine a younger version of the man pulling all nighters on the study table, Jongin and his college friends playing video games during the weekend and getting drunk right after. 

Kyungsoo didn’t get to experience any of those. He wasn’t able to finish college either. When their school found out about his part time job during his first year, they immediately asked him to quit since it was affecting the university’s image.

  
Everything in the room was organized, just like Jongin. A few visible dust on the furniture were signs that the place was vacant for a long time. Maybe a cleaner visits it once a month just to maintain but it was obvious that no one stayed there.

The place was calming. It was quiet and comforting unlike the neighborhood where he used to live. And among all the other things that was great about this unit, one thing stands out. It was full of Jongin’s memory, be it good or bad. That was the thing that made up Kyungsoo’s mind.

Kyungsoo sinks himself on the bed and takes a deep breath before he fishes his phone out of his pocket.

_**< Kyungsoo>:** I’ll rent your place._


	3. Three

Jongin was ecstatic when they met on Thursday night in his apartment. Kyungsoo already brought his clothes with him in a luggage bag and said that it was all he needed. Jongin’s place was fully furnished anyway and there’s no need to take his old mattress with him. However, his client was still insisting that they should go back to Kyungsoo’s old apartment and get everything.

“They don’t suit your unit, you know. They look like trash so better throw them away or let anyone take them, I don’t care.”

“But you used your hard earned money to buy those, right? Don’t you think it’s a waste?”

Kyungsoo sighed. He would never win an argument against Jongin. “You and your capitalistic reasoning.” 

“That thinking made businessmen rich. They would use what they own as long as they can and as long as it works. They won’t waste a single penny and throw a perfectly working piece.”

Jongin reached for Kyungsoo’s hands and squeezed them. “So? Let’s go to your place tomorrow?” 

“Fine, fine.” He replied acting as if irritated but wasn’t able to hide the blush on his cheeks. Jongin’s face was so close to him he could count the eyelashes fluttering on his eyes.

“You’ll stay here with me every weekend and I’ll send you home every Sunday night. I’ll call the housekeeper first thing tomorrow morning so they can clean the place while we get your remaining stuff, okay?” Jongin lowered his head and their nose touched. He could smell the man’s cologne from where he stands. He took his time to smell him and savor the moment when Kyungsoo felt a hand brushing his chin.

“Hey Kyungsoo, you okay?”

Kyungsoo’s heart wanted to say something but his rational mind was blocking everything. He wanted to stay there, beside Jongin’s strong arms. To rest on his chest and to cuddle all throughout the night but he’s not in the position to do so. He could only wish for Jongin to ask him to sleep in again. 

“Yeah, everything’s okay. Um, Jongin?”

“Hm?”

Kyungsoo averted his gaze from the man. “Do you.. Do you want a goodnight kiss?” 

The light chuckle from Jongin swept Kyungsoo’s feet away. Then there were warm hands cupping his cheeks, pulling him closer. “Absolutely.” 

**~*~**

After a week of staying at his new place, Kyungsoo was able to set all of his things and clean every corner of the room since it was the least he could do to repay his client’s kindness. He should maintain how pristine the unit is and make sure not to break anything. He’s pretty sure he can’t afford to replace even the smallest flower vase displayed near the window. 

His old mattress and television are placed just beside Jongin’s study table, neatly packed so it won’t attract any dirt. Jongin was too worried with his things even if it was probably the cheapest kind that the man had seen. Kyungsoo wonders if Jongin has any flaws because no man could be as perfect as him. He’s too caring and sweet and even if he’s well off, he never made Kyungsoo feel how little he is. Jongin would be the perfect partner but definitely not for him. Kyungsoo knows that too well.

**~*~**

This weekend, Jongin told him that they are to visit a special place. He was as enthusiastic as ever when he asked Kyungsoo on Thursday night as soon as he picked him up. Kyungsoo, of course, happily nodded because how could he even say no to Jongin? 

“You ready?” Jongin asked as he placed food containers and drink coolers at the back of his car.

“I am but you haven’t answered me yet. Where are we going?” 

“I told you it's something special and it's supposed to be a surprise.” He flashes his million dollar smile as he assists Kyungsoo entering the car.

They were on the road for more than an hour until Jongin turned on the next road and lowered the gears, slowing down. “We’re almost there. Let’s just look for a good parking space and walk together.” 

“Walk?” Kyungsoo asked. He wondered what kind of place that would be. They’re already riding for a long time and he can’t figure why there’s a need for them to walk.

“Because cars aren’t allowed inside. Don’t worry, it’s just a 10-minute walk. Maybe 20 minutes if we follow your pace.” Jongin jests, getting a glare from Kyungsoo but he still laughs nonetheless.

“Is this the part where you’re calling me short legs?” Kyungsoo sighed, acting as if he was offended. “And here I am thinking that maybe the reason you booked for me exclusively is that you find me beautiful.” He said followed by a laugh because it was intended to be a joke to get back to Jongin. What he did not expect were the words that he heard next.

“You’re right. You are beautiful.” Jongin stared at him, the noise of the car’s engine no longer in the background as Jongin already turned it off. When he didn’t get any reply from the escort, Jongin just smiled and reached out for his hand. “Let’s go. It’s going to be a long way.”

**~*~**

Cool breeze welcomes them as they enter the place that Kyungsoo assumes is paradise. He had no idea such a place existed near the city. He’s really not the type of person to lurk around as he’s busy looking for other clients when he has no appointments.

They walked further into the place until they spotted a covered bench. Jongin placed the food containers and coolers on the side as they sat down. It was the perfect spot, Kyungsoo thinks, because they were on the beach front. He could see how clear the water was, how blue and huge the sky was as the sun shone not too bright and just enough for them to enjoy; the salty smell lingering in the air. Kyungsoo swears he could stay there forever. 

“You like the place?” Jongin asked, a comforting hand rubbing his back.

“I love it and thank you for bringing me here.” 

“I’m glad you liked it.” Jongin took a deep breath as he glanced at the heavenly view in front of them. “This is my favorite place. This is where I spent most of my days when I’m lonely or confused. This place never failed to help me relax.” 

Kyungsoo turned to face him and tried to discern if the man was sad or if there’s any negative emotion showing on his face but there isn’t. Maybe Jongin was just a sentimental type of person after all. 

They stayed like that for a while, taking in everything around them as Jongin took Kyungsoo to his favorite spots after they finished the packed food that Jongin had prepared. It was not too much but for Kyungsoo, all of it was more than enough. 

The air was starting to get cooler as the sun slowly set down but Jongin wondered why Kyungsoo pointed to the nearby ice cream parlor even if it was obvious that he was already freezing. 

“Are you sure? Aren’t you cold?” Jongin inquires but Kyungsoo just pouts like a little child and Jongin can’t help but to pinch the man’s cheeks softly and plant a chaste kiss on his lips. It was obvious that they both got startled in the action, especially Jongin, because he had never done public display of affection in his entire life .

“Chocomint please, large cup.” Kyungsoo relayed. 

“I’ll get chocomint too but please give me the smallest size.” Jongin added. 

“Why? Is too much sweet ruining your figure?” Kyungsoo asked as he smirked. They found an empty table in the area and stayed there as they waited for their orders. 

“I easily get cold, silly. I could always burn fats easily, I just don’t want to get sick.”

The place was a bit crowded, the reason probably their order takes time to be served. Kyungsoo was starting to rub his palms together for friction as he seeks for heat, Jongin noticed.

“Can I leave you for awhile? I’m just going to get something.” Jongin asked all of a sudden.

Kyungsoo nodded even if he had no idea where the man was going. “Sure. Just make sure to get back before the ice cream melts.”

  
Their orders were served after a few minutes. Jongin arrived shortly after, clutching a small paper bag. He handed it over to Kyungsoo who’s already busy scooping on his soft serve so Jongin had no choice but to open the paper bag himself and pull out its content.

“What’s that?” Kyungsoo asked as he watched Jongin remove the baby blue cloth from its packaging. Jongin didn’t reply but just moved closer to him instead and wrapped the scarf around his neck.

“I noticed you’re cold.” Jongin replied before he started to enjoy his small cup of soft serve. He caught the sight of how Kyungsoo played with the scarf from his periphery, drawing a beam on his face.

“You like it?” 

Kyungsoo hesitantly removed his fingers from the garment. “Y--Yes. Thank you.” 

Kyungsoo finished his big cup in no time while Jongin sniffs every time he scooped his. He was really freezing but he didn't want Kyungsoo to notice. He took his time to empty his cup then he caught sight of Kyungsoo wandering around and peeking outside the ice cream parlor. The sun was already setting and it was a breathtaking view.

“Jongin?” He called when he sat back on his chair. Jongin is now done with his cup so he stood up and gestured to Kyungsoo that they are good to go.

“Yes Kyungsoo?”

“If this was your special place then why did you bring me here? Aren’t you supposed to bring your special someone here instead? Or maybe you missed Sehun being here with you that’s why yo--”

“No.” Jongin interrupted as he reached for Kyungsoo’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “I haven’t brought him here, nor has anyone else. To be honest, you are the first one who discovered my secret place.” 

They stopped when they reached the bench where they left their belongings. Jongin was standing behind Kyungsoo as they watched the sunset over the horizon. If you would ask Jongin, this would be the perfect timing to confess to Kyungsoo but he’s still afraid that the guy might run away. He needs to respect the single thing that Kyungsoo asked of him even before their agreement started. 

Kyungsoo turns his head to look at him for a good second then returns to the view in front of them. 

“Thanks for bringing me here, Jongin. You don’t know how much you made me happy today.” He sighed as he rested his head on Jongin’s chest. 

“And since you now share this with me, is it okay to consider this my secret place, too? I think this is going to be my favorite place from now on. A paradise within the city.” 

_Our secret place,_ that was what Kyungsoo’s heart wanted to say but Jongin doesn’t need to know that.

“Of course, I’ll be glad to share this place with you.” 

The day ended in Jongin’s apartment and this time, it was Kyungsoo who asked if he could sleep in with Jongin. Much to his surprise, the man agreed but he didn’t fail to notice how Jongin sneezes in between his words.

“Hey, are you okay?” Kyungsoo worriedly asked as he placed the back of his hand on Jongin’s forehead, checking his temperature. He sighed in relief when he noted that he has no fever.

“Yeah. I told you I easily catch cold but nothing can’t be solved by water right?” 

“Whatever you say Mr. Health buff. I’ll go get you a glass.” 

As Kyungsoo left the bedroom, Jongin reached for the checkbook inside his bag and scribbled something with his pen. 

Kyungsoo returned with a glass of lemon water and a medicine as he sat beside Jongin.

“Here, take this. I’ll prepare breakfast tomorrow so you can sleep longer.” 

“Thanks ‘Soo.” 

Jongin placed the empty cup on the bedside table, reaching out for the piece of paper he was holding a while ago. 

“Kyungsoo, I wanted to ask you something since we only have one week.” 

The escort seemed to be taken aback, mouth agape as he stared at his client.

“Sure, go ahead.” He replied nonchalantly. Jongin inhaled deeply before he started, ebbing all his anxiety away. 

“I will respect whatever your answer is because I know this is your job and you have every right to decline but I really hope you won’t.” He handed over the check to Kyungsoo reflecting the same amount as his last month’s payment. 

“Can you spend another month with me?” He finally threw the question that’s been hanging around his head for a while now. It was weird to feel that anxious. It was like he's asking Kyungsoo to be his boyfriend. Or maybe it was somewhat similar. 

The man was silent for a long while and Jongin was preparing himself and his heart to be rejected. Why would the escort stay with a man as boring as him when there were a lot of better or probably perfect for him? Kyungsoo is precious and lovely, Jongin knows and feels it. He is priceless, if you would ask him. No amount would match how great Kyungsoo is as a person and Jongin was thankful that their paths crossed that fateful night.

He was doing his best not to tear up and to hold his emotions as he waited for the escort’s answer. When Jongin was about to pull his hand and hide the check away, Kyungsoo grabbed his wrist, taking the piece of paper and examined it.

Kyungsoo sighed as his eyes met Jongin’s. “Why didn't you deduct this month’s rent? Or is this amount not enough to pay for renting your place? You told me you won’t charge me that big.”

There was a hint of teasing on Kyungsoo’s voice and Jongin couldn't help but to pull him into a tight embrace, all his worries dissipated in an instant. 

“You mean you accept it? You would stay with me again for the next month?” 

“If you let me pay for rent then I will.” 

Jongin kissed Kyungsoo on every part of his face as if he was shot with endorphins when he finally heard the man’s answer. To Jongin, it's another month to prove that Kyungsoo deserves more. That he deserves everything and every ounce of happiness. And Jongin is more than willing to give it to Kyungsoo.

His lips planted on Kyungsoo’s as he finished giving smooches on the man’s face. 

“You can cook for me as payment for the rent.” 

Kyungsoo chuckled. It was still surreal that he was able to catch a one of a kind client. Jongin is a whole giant with a heart as soft as marshmallow. His mind was trying to tell him to decline the offer earlier because he’s already holding on to a thin line and he was close to admitting how much he likes Jongin, but the continued pounding of his heart tells him otherwise. Just for now, he would follow his heart.

“That would do. I will cook for you for the rest of the month.” 

Jongin kisses him again one last time before they snuggle under the covers. If this is the only way to make Kyungsoo stay beside him then so be it. He will be a little selfish for now until the time comes where Kyungsoo would be the one to decline and push him away.

**~*~**

“Dude you need to take a break.” Taemin interrupted as he turned the music off from the player. Jongin was already heaving and sweating as he slumps his body on the wooden floor. 

He’s been suffering with colds and cough the past few days but he was able to survive the first three days of his work week with water therapy and a few exercises. However, this Thursday morning, he knew something was different. His whole body was aching and he even had a hard time to stand up and get himself to the bathroom. But since his students anticipated today’s lesson, he had no choice but to stay professional and go to work.

It was lunch time when his friend barged inside the classroom. He was practicing the lessons that he would teach to the next batch of his students. There are new sets of steps and techniques based on his lesson plan. And for today, it’s Pirouette and Sauté.

“I just need to finish today’s lesson then I’ll go home.” Jongin replied and it was obvious that he’s having a hard time breathing. Taemin handed him a bottle of water which he accepted as he mouths a silent _‘thanks’._

“I’m free the whole day since I just finished my last class. How about I cover for you for today? Ballet and contemporary dance is not my forte but I think I have enough knowledge on the basics. You have guides and videos right? I could just watch them then teach your students. I’m sure I won’t be that bad. You can make a follow through with them next week.” 

Jongin chugs down the water in one go. He really felt he’s about to collapse anytime soon but he was just too dedicated with his work and never attempted to call for a day off. 

“Is that really okay with you? You know I would accept your offer. I feel like I’m dying now.” 

“Of course it’s okay. That special ramen at the newly opened Japanese restaurant is enough.”

Jongin, even if he’s dead tired and exhausted, managed to throw the empty bottle towards his friend. “I knew you were planning something.” He chortled then coughed, his breathing faltering. 

“Go now dude, I don’t wanna see you die here. I’ll tell the dean and I’ll handle your students well.” 

Jongin pulled himself to stand up and reached for his bag. He’s sweating a tad too much but he had no energy to change. He’ll just save whatever it is left within him to drive back to his apartment.

“Thanks Taemin.” 

Jongin literally dragged himself inside his apartment, his limbs starting to get weak in every step. He flopped his body on the couch as he pulled his phone from his pocket. He should tell Kyungsoo not to come today as he might get sick, too. But Jongin’s bad luck that day seems never ending when he found out that his phone was out of battery and he still needs to walk to his room just to get his charger. Every energy in his entire being already dissipated and he couldn’t even help himself stand anymore. Maybe he’ll just sleep first and contact Kyungsoo later once he wakes up.

**~*~**

Kyungsoo remembered the night where Jongin asked him to cook for him as he prepared his own lunch. Today, he cooked spicy chicken which is one of Jongin’s favorites alongside other side dishes. He’s been planning to surprise Jongin the whole week and just made up his mind that morning since it’s already Thursday. He will visit Jongin with a packed lunch and invite him to eat together. Jongin already told him before that he could visit him anytime at work if Kyungsoo wants too or if there’s something urgent comes up so Kyungsoo is certain that Jongin wouldn’t mind a little surprise. 

Why was he doing that? He doesn’t know but it's what his guts and instincts were telling him. That he should do something special for Jongin just to return the tons of kindness the man had shown him. 

He tried calling Jongin over and over. At first it just kept on ringing but after three attempts, the phone was turned off. Jongin was probably busy. 

**_P.E Department, Room no. 14._ **

Kyungsoo peeked on the small window of the room’s door and saw about more than a dozen of students practicing diligently. There are no signs of Jongin inside and Kyungsoo assumed maybe he took a quick break so he decided to just stay in front of the door and wait.

About a couple of minutes later, a man wearing a sweat-soaked shirt approached him. 

“Hi Sir, can I help you?” The man asked then smiled. Kyungsoo shifts the paper bag from his left to right hand as he greeted back, “Hi. Do you know where Jongin is? He told me he stays in Room 14. I am his friend. My name is Kyungsoo by the way.” He offered his free hand to which the man received.

“Taemin.” The man replied. “And yes, I know Jongin. Do you need something from him? But I can only relay it to him by next week.”

“N..Next week?” 

“Yes. He left early today since he’s not feeling well. Have you tried calling him?” 

Kyungsoo nodded his head as worry washed over him. “I tried several times but his phone is off.”

Taemin gasped. “Oh shit. He was asking me this morning to charge his phone and I forgot. His battery’s probably drained by now.”

The grip of his hand on the paper bag tightens. Jongin is sick and probably needs someone by now and he should be there soon. He needs to take care of him. 

“I’ll.. I’ll just go now. Thank you.” He said but Taemin grabbed his hand out of the blue.

“Hey, are you the one he's talking about?” 

“Huh?” Kyungsoo arches his brows, confused and irritated because he really needs to get to Jongin’s house now and he has no time for small talk.

“Ah, never mind. Go ahead and tell him to get well so he could go back next week.” Taemin smiled at him and Kyungsoo was clueless as to how the man knew that he was going to Jongin’s place. Was he some kind of psychic? 

**~*~**

It was already dark when Jongin woke up. His head still throbbing in pain, breathing still seems to be a difficult task. He opened his eyes slightly, enough to peek at his wall clock just to notice that it was already past six in the evening.

“K..Kyungsoo..” He murmured as he tried to pull himself to a sitting position. He searched for his phone on the coffee table where he last left it but it wasn’t there. He needs to message Kyungsoo now. He’s probably worried and waiting for him by this time. He tried checking the pocket of his pants but then he noticed he wasn’t wearing it anymore. Instead, he is already clothed with a short and white shirt instead of his clothes earlier. He didn’t remember that he changed so what just happened? 

The light sensor on the hallway from kitchen to living room lit up and Jongin panically turned his head, checking what might be the cause of it when he saw a figure of a familiar man walking with a tray in his hands.

“K.. Kyungsoo?” 

“You’re finally awake. How are you feeling?” Kyungsoo placed the tray on the table and grabbed the infrared thermometer from the same table. “Come closer, let me check your temperature.”

Jongin did what he was told and moved closer. Kyungsoo placed the device on his forehead until it beeps.

“38.6°C.” Kyungsoo tsks his tongue. “Jongin your fever is getting higher. Here, I cooked Samgyetang. Eat it while it’s hot and then drink your medicine.” 

Kyungsoo moved to prepare the utensils for Jongin as he poured enough amount of the ginseng chicken soup on his bowl. He scooped a spoonful of the soup and blew on it to cool it down before he placed it in front of Jongin’s mouth, feeding him. 

“Come on, open your mouth.”

Jongin looked at him, still confused, but still followed him nonetheless. 

“How’s the taste?” Kyungsoo asked.

Jongin sniffed, he still feels like every part of his body aches. “I can’t taste it, I’m sorry. I can’t even smell anything.”

Kyungsoo smiled and nodded in understanding. “You need to finish this so you could take your medicines, okay? Don’t tell me that water would be enough this time.”

Even if it was hard for his current situation to laugh, he can’t stop himself when he lets out a chuckle. Kyungsoo really loves to nag. 

“Hey ‘Soo, when did you get here by the way? I’m really sorry I forgot to message you. I think I just doze off the moment my back hit the couch.”

“Actually. I went to the school you’re working at. I was planning to surprise you but you weren't there.”

“So you went here after that?”

Kyungsoo scoops another spoon and feeds him again. “Yes. And, oh, I met your workmate, Taemin. He was the one who told me you’re sick.” 

Jongin tried to straighten his back and rest it comfortably on the couch. “You met Taemin? Did he tell you something weird?” 

Another scoop and Jongin moves on autopilot, opening his mouth. “He didn’t tell me anything weird but he did ask me something.” 

Jongin had a hard time swallowing the soup when he heard Kyungsoo’s reply.

“W..What did he ask you?”

“It was really a weird question. He asked me if I was the one you were talking about. Does he know me? Does he know about our agreement?” 

Jongin shook his head. “No.” Taemin knows that Jongin likes someone but it's limited to that. Jongin prefers his personal life to be private. “Just.. just don’t mind him. He’s quite a pain in the ass.” 

Kyungsoo seemed to believe and continued to feed him until the last drop. He handed the medicine to Jongin and prepared the man’s sleepwear. 

“You need to rest some more. Let me help you get to bed.” Kyungsoo offered his hand and assisted Jongin to walk towards his room. Jongin’s arm splayed on Kyungsoo’s shoulder while the latter’s are on Jongin’s waist for support.

“Um, Soo?” Jongin called when he was already seated on the bed. His hand clutching a pair of pajamas.

“You need anything?” Kyungsoo immediately walked near him to hear him clearly. Jongin’s voice was weak and Kyungsoo didn't want the man to force his throat just to speak to him.

“Did you.. Are you the one who changed my clothes earlier?” 

Kyungsoo stared at him, dumbfounded, before he fell into a fit of laughter. 

“You.. Were you really concerned about that?” Kyungsoo asked as he tried to stop giggling, afraid he might offend Jongin. 

“I’m really sorry I really thought it was funny. You’re burning up and what concerned you was who changed your clothes. Of course it was me but don’t worry, I didn’t change your underwear so your secret is safe.” Kyungsoo smirked and Jongin just wanted to smack his teasing grin right now but he’s too weak. That, and he just finds the blush on Kyungsoo’s face lovely while he laughs.

“Who knows, you might get to see my secret soon.” Jongin retorts, making Kyungsoo’s face blush even more, cheeks painted with a darker shade of red. 

Kyungsoo’s laugh quickly died as he swallowed hard. He was really waiting for Jongin to ask him one of these days but he thought maybe the man didn't want it so he really didn’t try to open it for discussion. He slowly walked out the room before he could even humiliate himself even more.

“I.. I’ll just clean outside then I’ll follow you to bed after I wash up.”

“You’re going to sleep with me?” Jongin half asked-half teased. It’s odd how can he still manage to grin despite the pain he was feeling.

“Is it okay? I just want to monitor your temperature and.. And what if you need something and I was already sleeping in the guest room, you’ll have a hard time getting me. And your medicine. Right, you need to drink those on time becau--”

“Kyungsoo..” Jongin interrupted when he noticed that the man was already blabbering. “If you want to sleep beside me then it’s fine. But what if you catch my cold?” 

“No I won’t. I am very much in great shape, I don’t get sick easily.” Kyungsoo answered. 

“Alright if you say so. I’m going to change and wash up, too.” 

Kyungsoo was already on the door when Jongin called him again. 

“Kyungsoo..”

“Want me to get you anything?” 

Jongin shook his head and smiled. Even if he can’t flash his usual beam, Kyungsoo knows that Jongin was sincere when their eyes met. “Thank you for coming for me. And for taking care of me.” 

Kyungsoo’s heart pounds erratically in his chest and he felt too much happiness bubbling inside him. It’s not right to feel this. He should stop thinking about the possibilities of an intimate relationship and focus on the reality. He tried to act calm as he built the wall again where their relationship stands, swallowing the uncomfortable lump resting on his throat and replied, 

“It’s part of my job.” 

**~*~**

Kyungsoo never left Jongin's side throughout the weekend. Cooking, cleaning and taking care of him as if Jongin was really important to him. Jongin felt how worried the man is every time he coughs and when his temperature didn’t recede. Luckily, that Sunday morning, Jongin made it to recover and was able to do some of the house chores on his own as he let Kyungsoo sleep a little more. The man was awake all night just to check should Jongin ask him for anything and to make sure that he drinks his medicines on time.

As Jongin reached for his used cups and bowls on the bedside table, he noticed Kyungsoo’s phone on the side when it lits up, the screen flashing an alarm:

_8:00 Temperature check and time for medicine_

Jongin immediately slides the notification off as he doesn’t want to disturb Kyungsoo who was sleeping soundly on his bed. When the alarm stopped, Kyungsoo’s wallpaper flashed on display. The image was familiar so he grabbed the phone to get a clearer view. That was when he figured out that it was an image of him, a candid shot when they went to visit the beach. It was when Jongin was facing the sunset as its light illuminated his side profile. 

Jongin felt a painful pang in his chest when a tear dropped in his eyes, tons of questions lingering in his mind. Does Kyungsoo like him, too? Does he have feelings for him like what he had ever since they met? If only Jongin would follow his heart, he would have immediately asked Kyungsoo out for a date after the first week he spent with him. A formal one. But thinking how many times Kyungsoo blocked his attempts, setting the boundary between them as client-escort only, Jongin had no choice but to hold it in. He doesn’t know how long this would last but he hopes Kyungsoo will talk to him soon. He wants Kyungsoo and even if the chances are little, he thinks maybe Kyungsoo likes him, too.

“Kyungsoo, what do you want me to do?” Jongin softly murmured as he returned the man’s phone on the table.

**~*~**

Jongin made it to his work on Monday and as promised, he treats Taemin for lunch. No matter how much he wanted to avoid the topic, he’s sure that the man would interrogate him as soon as they stepped inside the restaurant.

“Hey Jongin, was he the one you’re talking about? The one you said you can’t date because of the rule or something?” 

Jongin weakly nodded and sighed. “Yeah.” 

“He’s pretty cute, I could say. He loves dancing, too?” Taemin inquired and that made Jongin question himself. It’s more than a month but he’s still not aware of the things that Kyungsoo really liked. What his hobbies are or what he usually does with his free time.

“Hey Jongin? You’re zoning out again, are you sure you’re fully recovered?”

Jongin snapped out of his daze as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Actually, I really don’t know what he likes. It’s always my idea everytime we go out.” 

Taemin finished his bowl of ramen in no time and gestured to the restaurant’s crew as he added dessert on his order, all on Jongin’s tab. That devil.

“Then asked him and who knows, maybe he would even change his mind about dating you. The way I see it, he looks like he’s really fond of you. Oh, and he was holding a paper bag of food when I met him. It’s probably for you. Sorry I just happened to peek but have you tasted it? What did he cook? Maybe next time he could bring me some too since he can consider me an acquaintance.”

Jongin winces at the thought but then realizes that Kyungsoo never told him about the packed lunch. How did he not even ask Kyungsoo why he visited Jongin at his work in the first place? 

“As much as I want to hit you right now for meddling in other people’s business, I think I'll let you off this time. He didn’t tell me about the packed lunch and no you can’t have anything. He cooks exclusively only for me.” 

Taemin threw him a knowing look. “Wow, you really did fall for him, huh? Do you know that there were hearts in your eyes right now as you speak?” 

“Shut up, Lee.” Jongin counters, throwing his chopsticks on his friend’s face.

**~*~**

Jongin didn’t let the day pass without talking to Kyungsoo as he remembered Taemin’s advice earlier. He dialled his number as soon as he settled himself on his bed. The call was immediately answered mid of the first ring.

_“Jongin?”_

“Hey, I thought you’re already asleep.” 

_“No, I’m still browsing the internet. What about you? You still need to wake up early tomorrow.”_

Jongin smiled to himself. “Kyungsoo, can I ask you something?”

_“Sure, what is it?”_

Jongin reached for his tablet from the table as he prepared the internet browser. 

“I didn’t plan anything this weekend. Would you… I mean.. You can choose what you want for us to do.” He stammers. He could only hope Kyungsoo won’t notice how nervous he was. 

He didn’t receive any reply for a while and thought that maybe Kyungsoo got startled, too. He doesn’t want him to be uncomfortable so Jongin did not push with his question and opted to wait for Kyungsoo’s answer instead.

 _“Are.. are you sure?”_ were Kyungsoo’s next words and somehow, Jongin released the breath he was holding a while ago.

“Yes I’m sure. Where do you want to go and what do you want to do?” Jongin’s tablet was already prepared to search the internet as he stood by for Kyungsoo’s reply.

_“Can you give me time to think until Thursday? I.. I’m sorry, it’s just no one ever asked me that question before.”_

“Of course I will give you time, don’t worry about it too much.” Jongin replied as he closed his tablet and returned it back to the table. Kyungsoo needs time and he’s fine with that. He could wait.

_“You should rest now Jongin. You’re probably tired.”_

“I’m not that tired but I think you should rest too. It’s already past eleven.”

_“Yes I will. Goodnight Jongin.”_

“Goodnight Kyungsoo, sleep well.”

Jongin ended the call and grinned. He really is excited for the weekend to come; he might even have a hard time going to sleep that night.

**~*~**

Thursday came faster than Kyungsoo expected. He found himself pacing back and forth inside his living room. He still got no idea what to do this coming weekend aside from mundane things that he loves to do. 

Kyungsoo isn’t the outgoing type of person. If it weren’t for his job, he would never come out of his place. He was lucky enough he met Jongin and made him experience new things and saw new places. Maybe discovered new feelings, too. 

“This won’t work.” Kyungsoo crumpled the piece of paper he was holding with the list of things he wanted to do. 

Grocery shopping, buying plants, cooking together, window shop some cooking and baking utensils, watch a movie.

Those were the things he had written since Jongin asked him last Monday and he knows the man won’t agree to any of it. Jongin is adventurous and loves to explore and go out. Kyungsoo is just… Kyungsoo. Plain and boring as he is.

  
He’s not even sure if he should still open the topic to Jongin but there’s no way the man could forget about it especially when his phone rings to a new message notification: 

_**< Jongin>:** I’m on my way to pick you up. I’m wondering what you wanted to do this weekend :)_

**~*~**

It was Jongin who woke up first the next day, the breakfast already set on the table. The man prepared simple toast and coffee. With the number of times he had done this, he already knows how to make Kyungsoo’s coffee perfectly.

Kyungsoo walks out the guest room, squinting as he adjusts his eyes from darkness in the guestroom room to the sunlight which brightens up the kitchen.

“Morning.” He greeted first. Jongin must’ve not noticed him since he was facing the stove, cooking eggs.

“Hey, you’re up. I’ll be done soon.” Jongin replied as he smiled at him. Kyungsoo almost got blinded on how Jongin’s face and smile shines. He’s not exaggerating, Jongin was just as bright as the sun - or maybe he’s even more.

They immediately hit the road after their quick meal. Jongin was clutching the piece of paper Kyungsoo had given him last night tightly in his hands before he placed it inside his wallet, afraid he might lose it. Kyungsoo said it was okay since he knows the things he wanted to do very well like a mantra, but his client insisted and Kyungsoo knew there was no more room for argument.

First thing they crossed out from the list was buying Kyungsoo’s very first succulent. He had wanted to get himself one but he had no time (or money or both) before but since he has much spare now, thanks to Jongin’s generosity for paying him such a big amount, he can now afford even two pots.

Jongin watched as Kyungsoo checked each stall of plants. His eyes were oozing with amazement as he meticulously picked which he should get. He was mesmerized by how Kyungsoo can be as happy because of simple things. Why didn’t he try it before? Jongin mental notes that starting that day, he would focus more on what Kyungsoo likes. He deserves everything after all.

Kyungsoo smiled triumphantly when Jongin lost their rock-paper-scissors battle on who’s going to pay for the plants Kyungsoo had chosen. His client was insisting that he’s willing to buy it for him as a gift but Kyungsoo dismisses the idea. He wanted to buy something for himself even once in a while that’s why they end up in the crappy game. 

“Where do you want to head to next?” Jongin asked when they got back inside his car.

“Um… Is the mall okay?” Jongin nodded and beamed a smile. “Sure.” 

**~*~**

“Aren’t they all the same?” Jongin asks, his lips forming a pout. He was too confused to differentiate all the baking and cooking tools Kyungsoo was checking at.

“No they are not. Look at this ladle.” Kyungsoo pulled one out from the display. “It’s more hollow than this one right?” He pointed at the one hanging on the wall. “The one I’m holding is a soup ladle while the one hanging is for sauce.” 

Jongin nodded and pretended he understand a thing. From his teenage years, he already knew cooking was not meant for him. 

They strolled through the kitchen equipment section and Jongin noticed Kyungsoo hadn't picked up a single tool. Then he remembered the man’s list. _Window shopping._ Right. But Jongin won’t agree that they would go home empty handed.

“I’ll be back. Just wait for me in the knife's section.”

“Okay.” Kyungsoo nodded as he watched Jongin move his feet away.

Memorizing is one of Jongin’s forte that’s why his father endears him too much. And aside from business and work related events, Jongin decided to make use of that _talent_ today when he returned to every aisle Kyungsoo had checked, grabbing all the tools he could remember and placing them in the cart. It didn’t take Jongin a long time to spot Kyungsoo standing where he left him, eyes wide as the man looked back at him. 

“What are those?” Kyungsoo asked, brows arching.

“Um…”

“Jongin, I told you I only wanted to window shop.”

Well, Jongin has an answer for that. ”I know and these things are for me. My kitchen looks so empty, ain’t it? And with your help, at least I’m sure I got the right tools.” 

Kyungsoo just shrugged. Jongin is not a good liar. He wanted to get annoyed because it’s obvious that it’s just a pathetic excuse for Jongin to get him those but his heart flutters. No one ever bothered to think about him and what he likes as much as Jongin does.

Jongin carefully placed the boxes at the back of his car and Kyungsoo winces everytime he remembers the total amount of what Jongin had bought. There is no way he’s ever accepting them should Jongin insist on giving those to him. Jongin was too nice and too good for him, they will never match. He will stay as his most generous client and Kyungsoo will be his escort that would provide the services he needs. That’s what they are. _No more no less._

The whole day, Kyungsoo’s heart and mind have been struggling. He should have never agreed to do this. This would only lead him to fall even more and develop feelings which should not have existed in the first place. 

“What are you thinking?” Jongin asked the moment he'd been silent for a few moments. 

“Nothing.” Kyungsoo deadpanned.

“It doesn’t look like nothing to me.” Jongin replied but Kyungsoo opted to just shut his mouth. He was afraid he might say some words that were kept and locked on the farthest part of his mind.

He noticed how heavy Jongin sighed the next minute. “Look I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable today. I just wanted you to be happy and-- Oh fuck it’s no use. I messed up again, didn't I? I’m sorry Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo was all but confused. What was Jongin worrying about? The man never cursed, well not in front of him at least, and seeing Jongin this frustrated made his stomach churns. What went wrong?

“Jongin, I don’t understand.” 

“It’s nothing. I’m sorry.” Jongin dismisses. He inhaled deeply as if he’s running out of oxygen and breathed out. Then his lips slowly formed a reserved smile. “I’m really sorry Soo. I know sometimes I’m too much. Where do you want to go next?”\

If Jongin wants to ditch the conversation then who is Kyungsoo to pry on him? He smiled back albeit awkwardly.

“I checked the movies earlier online and there’s nothing good. Maybe we could skip that one.” 

“Yeah or maybe we could schedule it for next week.” 

Kyungsoo nodded. “Buying groceries and cooking are the only remaining things on my list.” 

Jongin placed his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder, and as always, it fits perfectly. “Then let’s go get those groceries.” 

**~*~**

It was way past dinner time when they arrived back at Jongin's apartment. They only had a light meal before they left the mall since Jongin was anticipating Kyungsoo's dish that night. They placed the newly bought kitchen tools on the cabinet after washing them, the groceries properly kept in their respective shelves. 

“What’s our menu today chef?” Jongin teased as he peeked behind Kyungsoo. 

“Later, you will now. Why don’t you go wash up first while I cook?” Jongin hummed and kissed him on the temple before he made his way to the bathroom.

Kyungsoo froze in his place by the sudden gesture. He knew how Jongin loves touching and kissing but the man always catches him off guard. He hates how his heart beats faster than usual, hates how he feels comforted by the simple kiss, hates how he’s falling deeper and deeper in this fairy tale that he’s sure won’t end happily ever after. 

That was when he made up his mind. He knew they were just in the first week of their new agreement but he told himself that he will cut everything between them by the end of the month. That’s the right thing to do. He should not accept should Jongin offer to extend their agreement for another month. 

_Just one last month._

Jongin returned to the dining area and sniffed on what Kyungsoo placed over the table.

“What’s this? It smells really good.” 

“That’s beef and mushroom stir-fried over rice.” 

Jongin grabbed his spoon and devoured the dish as Kyungsoo watched him silently. He didn’t seem unnoticed when Jongin stopped and stared at him, mouth still full. 

“You’re not gonna eat?” 

“Do you like it that much?” Kyungsoo asks, smirking as he arches his eyebrows. 

Jongin swallowed everything before he replied, “I love it.” A satisfied smile playing on his lips. Those stupid smile that made Kyungsoo fall.

“Then I’ll spoil you throughout the month. I’m gonna cook whatever you want.” 

“Really?” Jongin asked exhaliratedly.

Kyungsoo nodded. It’s the least he could do for him in their remaining days. 

**~*~**

Kyungsoo was true to his words as he never failed to cook and bake for Jongin. He had enjoyed using the equipment they bought last time and it made him more eager to prepare more delectable dishes for his client. Every time he sees how Jongin enjoys the food he prepared, his heart jumps ten feet away from the ground. It delights him being complimented like that. Like all of his efforts were always acknowledged.

Ever since he was a child, he already learned how to cook the basics thanks to his grandmother. As he grows older, if time and place would allow him, he would cook something. If not, then he would settle for just watching cooking shows and taking notes of the recipes and procedures should he find the chance to cook soon.

He can’t thank Jongin enough for letting him do this. For the last weeks, they only stayed in Jongin’s place and only went out if they lacked some supplies and other cooking and baking needs. Kyungsoo cooks while Jongin reads some books about business strategies. Sometimes he hears the man playing music inside the room and probably going through with his lesson plans. 

Everything felt perfect. Like they were the best couple in the universe based on how domestic they are. How comfortable he is when he’s with Jongin. How Jongin discovered his greatness and weakness and how he encourages Kyungsoo to be a much better person than he is two months ago. Jongin was an angel and Kyungsoo is his fallen mission. But everything will be over tomorrow and Kyungsoo will just indulge everything he and Jongin could do today. 

Today he will be selfish. Today he will just let Jongin wrap his arms around him and kiss him. He would return the gesture eagerly and he would cook everything that the man requests. He would make sure to stack the man’s refrigerator with meals for him to reheat so that Jongin won't just settle for instant noodles and the likes for the upcoming days. Today… even just for today, he will let himself love Jongin. And tomorrow, the last day of their agreement, all of his stupid fascination would end.

“You want to watch some movie today?” Kyungsoo asked boldly when Jongin returned after taking a bath. He planted a kiss on Jongin’s lips and round his arms on his torso, his head resting on the crook of Jongin’s neck.

“You’re a little touchy today.” Jongin giggles, planting a kiss on the top of his head. “I’m okay with movies. What do you want to watch?”

Kyungsoo peeled himself away since Jongin was still half naked and needed to wear some shirt. “Whatever the cinema offers. I won’t check the movie list this time. Reading the synopsis is like spoiling the fun.” 

“Alright. Wait for a sec.” Jongin patted his head before he disappeared into his room.

The movie they opted to watch was suspense-thriller. But the tears on Kyungsoo’s eyes as he bawls silently beside Jongin has no connection to the film. This is his last day with the only person he fell in love with. Even if Jongin asks him to stay for another month, he won’t. He _should not_. Jongin doesn’t love him. He’s just too kind and too sweet and Kyungsoo is just too greedy to take advantage of him.

Jongin seemed to notice his hiccups when he bowed closer to his face, checking him. “Hey, why are you crying? Don’t you like the movie?” 

The worried look on Jongin’s face made him cry even more. Jongin pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, wiping the visible tears from Kyungsoo’s eyes and cheeks. He’s thankful it was dark, he’s pretty sure his eyes were too puffy and red right now. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Jongin asked, brushing Kyungsoo’s hair and patting his head which gave him immediate comfort.

“S..Sure. But where are we going?”

“I don’t know. Where do you want to?” 

“Home.” Kyungsoo replied. There was no such thing as home for him ever since he was a child. But in that spur of a moment, all he wanted to do was to hold Jongin in his arms. Because Jongin is his _home._

Jongin smiled weakly. “Alright. If my baby wants to go home then we will go home. Do you want to get something along the way?” 

That endearment didn’t help him at all as he felt his heart tighten, breathing becomes difficult but he needs to answer the man back. 

“Nothing. Let’s just go home.” 

They ended up in Jongin’s kitchen, messy and covered with flour as Kyungsoo asked the man to help him bake a few pastries for their snacks. They both agreed to binge watch any movie available and spend the rest of the day on the couch.

“I told you I don’t know anything about baking.” Jongin chuckled, cleaning up the preparation table. Kyungsoo placed the tray inside the oven and soon joined Jongin. 

“I didn’t expect you to be that bad.” Kyungsoo guffawed. Jongin almost wasted everything they had prepared earlier, gladly Kyungsoo was able to notice him pouring the whole carton of milk in their mixture which was supposed to be only ¼ cup.

“I know how you like milk in your coffee but the cupcakes won’t taste that good,”

“I got it now. Don’t worry, next time I won’t mess up.” Jongin held his hands as he promised. 

_Yeah. Next time._ Kyungsoo could only wish

They were already on their third movie when Jongin’s stomach suddenly growled making them both chortle. “Hey, you just finished all the cupcakes. We baked twelve and I only got to eat three. The next thing I saw was an empty plate.” Kyungsoo commented, giggling in between his words.

“It’s not my fault your cupcake was that delicious.” Jongin replied, detaching from their tangled limbs. “I’m getting ice cream. You want anything else?” 

“Ice cream is enough.” Kyungsoo answered with a smile. He was beyond happy that day. If he was even dreaming, he doesn’t want to wake up. But knowing that everything was real and that all of his delusions are about to end soon, he can’t help but to tear up. However, he needs to hold everything to himself. Jongin doesn’t need to know anything about it.

Jongin returned with two cups of chocomint frosts as he handed him one of them. He wondered how Jongin could remember every detail about him. How the man really paid attention to everything he likes and hates and how he could read Kyungsoo’s mood. Jongin is way beyond perfect and he deserves every happiness that Kyungsoo couldn’t give him. All Kyungsoo could wish was for the man to find someone who won’t break his heart anymore. 

The thought hit him to his guts so he inhaled deeply, shoving all the sweet soft serve down his throat until he coughed and tore up. With this, Jongin won't notice that he was crying because of his fucked up emotions. 

“Kyungsoo, slowdown.” Jongin ran towards the kitchen to get him a bottle of warm water and rubbed his back for comfort. When he was evenly breathing, Jongin kissed him on his temple.

“Is there something you want to tell me? You’re really different today. It’s not that I don’t like it. Honestly, I love how comfortable you are towards me.”

Of course, Jongin knows something’s wrong. He doesn’t know that his expressions were like an open book until he met Jongin. Kyungsoo was good at maintaining his demeanor yet the man was able to turn everything upside down. 

“Nothing. And I’m sorry.” It was obvious that Jongin didn’t believe any of that but he just stayed silent about it. The ever so patient Jongin.

“I think that’s enough for a movie today. Let's go to sleep?” 

“Would you… I mean, can I sleep with you tonight?” Kyungsoo asked back. _Please, for one last night,_ he mentally begged. 

“Of course.” Jongin nodded with a weak smile.

**~*~**

Jongin felt like his prayers had been answered when Kyungsoo asked him out for a movie earlier that day. And the following events that followed caught him all of guard. It was his first time seeing Kyungsoo that happy. He kept on smiling the whole day, giving Jongin kisses, touching him and sometimes pulling Jongin’s hands and placing them on his waist as if Jongin was his safety belt. It was everything Jongin had asked for. Was this the sign? Is this finally the right time to end the agreement and just make everything real?

It was only when Kyungsoo choked on his ice cream Jongin had found out that those smiles were hiding something underneath. Kyungsoo may be smiling, a mask covering his feelings, but he can’t lie. Jongin wanted to take that pain away. There’s only one answer to that and only one person could help him boost his confidence and help him with his predicament.

Kyungsoo was the first one to wash up and Jongin grabbed his alone time to dial Taemin’s number. The call was answered after three rings.

_“You owe me another meal for calling me this late at night, Jongin.”_ Taemin said as soon as he picked up.

“Yeah, don’t worry I got it. I just need to ask you something.” He replied.

_“Shoot it while I’m still on my senses.”_

“Remember Kyungsoo?”

_“Of course, the only one you love yet you can’t man up to confess.”_

“No you don’t understand. Everything was--”

Jongin heard some noises in the background so he peeked, checking if Kyungsoo was already done. When he didn’t see any signs of him, he returned to his phone.

“Everything is just too difficult and I can’t stand it anymore.” 

Taemin lets out a confused sigh on the other line. _“What do you mean?”_

There was a small smile playing on Jongin’s lips. “I’ll end everything about this crappy agreement.”

The day he and Taemin went out for lunch, Jongin somehow managed to give his friend a general idea on how he and Kyungsoo ended up in their current situation. Taemin knows that Kyungsoo was an escort but he was still supportive nonetheless. 

_“So that means you’re finally going to confess and show how hopelessly romantic you are and give him the sun and moon?”_ Taemin was being sarcastic but knowing how Jongin really feels about Kyungsoo, nothing is impossible.

Jongin’s laugh was proud. “Yeah, it's what he deserves.” 

The door creaked open and Jongin immediately ended the conversation as he placed his phone on the bedside table.  
  
“Hey, you’re done. Did you just get here?” Jongin inquired just for good measure. 

“Y-Yes.” Kyungsoo replied but he wasn’t looking at Jongin at all, eyes glued to the floor. Jongin went down the bed and planted a kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead before he headed towards the bathroom. 

  
“I’ll be quick okay? Don’t sleep yet. Wait for me.”

Kyungsoo nodded as he watched Jongin leave the room.

Kyungsoo covered his mouth as he tried to silence his mewls, remembering what he heard earlier. _“Tomorrow I’ll end everything about this crappy agreement.”,_ _“Yeah, it's what he deserves.”_ What would he expect? He’s just an escort and Jongin was just being kind to him but it still hurts hearing it came out directly from Jongin. It hurts as hell, his heart being shattered into million pieces but there’s no one to blame but himself. Maybe the man got bored and tired of him. At the end of the day, Jongin is just one of his clients who just needed his service and he was just someone dumb who forgot to hold on to his only rule both in work and in life.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// mild violence (non kaisoo)

Kyungsoo returned to the guest room earlier the next morning. Jongin was nowhere to be found, probably still out for his morning jog. He decided that he will finish packing a few of his belongings so he won’t have a hard time later tonight. 

He was welcomed by a package on his bed as he opened the door. It looks like a formal attire considering its length and the clothes hanger attached to it. There was a note above it and he peeled it away, opening the piece of paper and reads:

_Kyungsoo,_

_It’s my turn to choose what to do and where to go._   
_We’re going somewhere tonight. Please wear this._

_Jongin_

He was all but confused, however, the knock on the door didn’t give him enough time to think.

“What are these for?” He immediately asked once Jongin was on his sight.

“Good morning to you too. It’s a suit and I had it custom made before. I just think it needs to make an appearance tonight.” Jongin grimaces. 

“What’s going on tonight?” Kyungsoo was borderline annoyed and mad because he doesn’t want to be more attached to Jongin anymore. It was clear that everything would end today so what’s with all the surprises? Does Jongin want to slap it to his face? That he’s worthless? Maybe yes. Maybe he really deserves that to awaken him up from his senses.

“I just realized I haven’t taken you out on a proper date like this so we’re going out tonight.” Jongin replied with a gentle smile and fluttering eyes. “I liked how you were yesterday but maybe it’s too much for me to ask for more.” He added before he finally left Kyungsoo’s room.

Sighing to himself, Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “What are you planning, Jongin?” He silently muttered as he held his beating heart. 

**~*~**

After spending most of their appointments or dates into simpler diners, Jongin made sure that tonight would be different. He had reserved a private room in one of the luxurious restaurants in the city. The room was elegantly decorated with flowers accompanied by relaxing music. He just wanted to impress Kyungsoo more just like what he has been doing throughout their agreement.

Kyungsoo surveyed the room, realizing how much it would worth. Why would the man throw that amount of cash just to get over their _crappy agreement?_

He sat down awkwardly into his chair, the man in front of him was equally nervous. 

_This is it Kyungsoo, it’s going to an end. Hold your tears. Remember this was your fault._

“So why are we here?” Kyungsoo was the first to break the deafening silence, maintaining his most stoic look. Jongin looked over him, his eyes lingering for a few moments before he answered,

“Can we.. Can we just eat first?” 

Kyungsoo arches his brows. “Why? Shouldn’t we just get over it so you won’t spend any more of your money on me?” 

“Let’s just eat first. Please.” Jongin replied. No - he begged. His eyes were pleading as it pierced Kyungsoo’s, tears already forming on the duct. Why is Jongin sad when he planned on ending everything between them anyway? 

“Fine.” Kyungsoo nonchalantly replied. 

It was a full hour when both of them managed to somehow take a few bites of their meal. Kyungsoo was playing with his fork, rolling it again and again on the remaining pasta on his plate while Jongin kept on sipping on his glass of water as he wiped his wet palms on his slacks.

“Did you.. Did you enjoy your meal?” Jongin asked the moment their eyes met. That was the first time Kyungsoo had seen Jongin nervous. Jongin was always the type of man who’s organized and firm to his decisions. It was one of his traits that made Kyungsoo admire him more. But the man in front of him was different; he can’t even stare straight at Kyungsoo’s eyes for no longer than one minute.

“Yes. It tastes okay.” He answered though everything was bitter on Kyungsoo’s tongue but he knows it’s not because of the meal. 

Jongin cleared his throat probably more than ten times that night before he finally started to speak, eyes darting everywhere except Kyungsoo’s.

“Kyungsoo, are you mad at me? I’ve noticed how you tried to avoid me and.. And the way you talk was just different.”

Although he’s taken aback, Kyungsoo still maintained his current demeanor. “I’m not mad.” He started off. If Jongin won’t say anything soon then Kyungsoo will be the one to start so they could go through the much needed conversation.

“I need to tell you something.” Kyungsoo said and Jongin was all eyes and ears.

“We can’t be like this anymore, Jongin.”

Jongin leaned closer, taking a good look at the escort’s expressions. “What do you mean?” 

This is where the lying starts. 

“The thing is... my clients kept on calling and pestering me the last few weeks and I can’t ignore them anymore, Jongin.” He lied. Though his clients really called him before but he doesn’t care as long as he’s with Jongin. But after hearing the man’s words last night, he decided that it was the right thing to do. 

“I won’t extend our agreement anymore if that’s what you’re going to ask.” Kyungsoo ended and the room was suddenly silent - thick and uncomfortable.

Jongin’s world started to fall apart. Is Kyungsoo leaving him for good? Could he still try? There’s no harm in trying, right? Maybe Kyungsoo could still change his mind.

Jongin starts by shaking his head. “I’m sorry if I was holding you away from your clients but please, take this first and think about it.” 

If he can’t confess to him now, maybe he could still get more time to impress Kyungsoo more. To make him feel that he is important to Jongin. Jongin wants to hold him but he has no other way to make Kyungsoo stay than this.

He pulled out another check from his bag and handed it to Kyungsoo. The escort seems too furious with the action.

“What was not clear with what I said before? I won’t extend with our agreement anymore. This isn’t about the money. What do you--”

“I know, I know.” Jongin mumbled. “Just.. Just keep it. Maybe you could still change your mind.”

“Jongin--”

“Kyungsoo, please. Just.. Just keep it for now and decide tomorrow. Tonight, you’re still mine right?” 

They still managed to somehow enjoy the night, avoiding the discussion earlier. They were served with different courses and both of them were full enough when the dessert came but Kyungsoo couldn’t reject it because it’s chocomint ice cream. Why is Jongin still sappy until today? God, he really wants to smack the man’s face to get him back to his senses.

“So this is what you planned for? Make me eat like a pig until I can’t stand anymore?” Kyungsoo jests but the smile he got from Jongin was different. It was not his usual beam that lights everything up. There was something written under his face that Kyungsoo wasn’t able to read. 

_Yeah, until you couldn’t walk away from me anymore._ Jongin wanted to say those words but he knows it's not the right time. What did he read wrong? He thought maybe he had a chance with Kyungsoo since he saw his wallpaper back then and by how Kyungsoo took care of him when he was sick; by how he acted yesterday. But why does it feel different now? Why is Kyungsoo back to being so cold and why is the invisible wall between them back again?

“I just.. I just wanted you to enjoy this night.” is what Jongin could muster up to reply.

They rest for a few minutes, lulling themselves with the music until Kyungsoo calls for him. It was already getting late.

“Jongin, can we go home now?” 

“Sure. I’ll just get the bill first. Can you wait for me outside?” 

They both stood up from their chairs, Jongin holding the door of their private room open for him. 

“Okay, I’ll wait outside.” 

Kyungsoo was checking his phone as he walked towards where Jongin parked his car. He was trying to steer clear his mind from their conversation earlier; he hadn't noticed that someone was walking opposite of his direction until they bumped into each other. 

“What the hell! Watch where you’re going!” The man growled and thankfully Jongin was already there behind him as he immediately pulled Kyungsoo away, covering him against the stranger. However, Kyungsoo stepped aside, pushing Jongin off of him. It’s his fault after all.

“I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo muttered to the stranger as he bowed and Jongin noticed how the man stared at Kyungsoo. The stranger stepped closer to them, his hands reaching for Kyungsoo’s face as he held his chin, taking a better look.

“D.O right? Wow, what a small world.”

D.O.? He hasn't heard that alias for a long time. He’s been using that when he started in that field of work but when he left his previous agency and met his trusted and regular clients, he started using his real name. Since the man called him in his old nickname, that means he’s one of the… _No. It can’t be._

“Y..You’re Min.. “

“Yes, it’s me. Minho. Your favorite client.” The guy replied with a smug on his face. 

Minho. How could he forget about the man who tortured him that he almost died? The man made his life a living hell but he wasn’t able to reject him since his boss won’t allow him to do so, because Minho pays good and he gives Kyungsoo’s manager extra tips every now and then.

Kyungsoo was still standing there, he hadn't noticed he was shaking in fear until he felt firm hands holding him on his side. 

“Kyungsoo, are you okay?” Jongin asked worriedly as he pulled him close, holding him and making sure he won’t tremble anymore.

“So I guess you found a jackpot, huh? You little slut. You used to be a good whore when I played with you before and now you’re enjoying a date in this expensive restaurant. What did you--”

The man wasn’t able to finish with his words when Jongin launched towards him, his fist planted on the man’s face, hitting him until he was on the ground - face bleeding. Jongin didn’t stop throwing punches on him until Kyungsoo pulled him. People around the area were looking at them, curious about the big commotion.

“Jongin, stop!” Kyungsoo said when he finally succeeded in pulling Jongin away from the man. 

“I don’t know how the hell you know him..” Jongin shouted as he pointed to the guy who’s still on the ground, faced bruised and red. “But I won’t forgive you and I won’t let you near him again.”

Jongin held Kyungsoo’s hand as they walked away from the scene and towards Jongin’s car. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Jongin still catching his breath.

“Sorry…” was the first word that came out from Kyungsoo. He doesn’t know what else to say. It was all because of him. If he was paying attention to where he was going, he would probably have avoided the guy. Jongin won’t be in this kind of trouble.

“I’m sorry Jongin, it was all my fault.”

“Stop apologizing. Please” Jongin replied exasperatedly. “You always think so low of yourself. Why do you let them do that to you, Kyungsoo?” 

Tears started to fall from Kyungsoo’s eyes. It was already there before since he and Jongin had that talk earlier but now the feeling doubled. Jongin was fuming with anger and he is the one to blame. 

Maybe it’s better that way, he thought. It’s better for Jongin to hate him so they both could just forget what happened the past two months.

  
“Because I am worthless.” Kyungsoo replied in between his sobs. “I don’t deserve anything. Any happiness. I am a whore and a slu--” 

“STOP!” Jongin shouted as he grinned his teeth. He starts the engine and maneuvers the wheel as he goes full speed. 

**~*~**

The whole trip back home was quiet, save for the engine buzzing furiously since Jongin has no plan on slowing down. Jongin went straight to his room without any words so Kyungsoo does the same.

Everything was packed since he only got a few clothes in Jongin’s guestroom. He did a final checking before he roamed around the apartment. He checked the refrigerator if he were able to put proper labels for the meals he had prepared yesterday that would somehow last for a week.

He was about to return to his room when he spotted Jongin standing in the living room, walking back and forth. Kyungsoo heaved a deep sigh. He doesn’t know what to say. The man was kind to him all throughout and he doesn’t want to end everything between them by hating each other . 

Jongin noticed him finally when Kyungsoo walked closer, his steps lingered every second trying to buy time. He just hopes Jongin is not mad anymore.

His mind was filled with questions and what if’s, he hadn’t noticed Jongin was already standing in front of him. There were tears on his cheeks and his eyes were glassy and red. He had never seen Jongin in the same situation before. Looking at the man’s eyes, he seemed like he’s been crying since they arrived. 

“Kyungsoo…”

“Jongin, I’ll be leaving tomorrow. I plan on leaving tonight but there are no more buses available by this time.” He interrupted before he turned and walked where the guestroom is. But Jongin was quick to reach for his hands, holding him not so tight but enough for him to stay on his place. 

“I’m sorry for getting mad earlier.” 

They stayed like that for a while and no words were exchanged. Only their eyes were speaking silently for themselves but when a single tear came out of Kyungsoo’s eyes, Jongin quickly pulled him into his arms, wrapping him into a much needed hug. He can’t believe he’s losing Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo buried his face on the crook of Jongin’s neck, sniffling. 

“Jongin, I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” He replied, voice unsteady and he was probably holding back his tears, too.

“I told you earlier, you remember? Jongin, we can’t continue with our agreement anymore beca--”

“It’s fine. You don’t need to tell me your reasons. I fully understand.” Even if it was their last day, Jongin didn’t fail to make Kyungsoo’s chest constrict in pain. Kyungsoo can’t believe that the man was still too good for him. Why does he always think about Kyungsoo’s well-being first? 

But there’s also this question that’s been bothering Kyungsoo since last night. If Jongin wanted to ditch him for good, why did he offer another check for the next month? His mind was filled with questions he knew would remain unanswered because there wasn't much time left. He should not bother thinking about those thoughts anymore.

Kyungsoo has no plans on pulling away. He has no strength to see Jongin’s face since he is pretty sure he would have a change of heart when he sees the man’s pleading eyes. Jongin is irresistible in many ways especially in their current situation but Kyungsoo should be firm with his actions and his decision.

No matter how Kyungsoo tried to protest, Jongin was the first to detach himself from him. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks were damp with tears. Kyungsoo can’t bear to see him like that. 

Jongin touched Kyungsoo’s face, thumbs caressing the tear-soaked skin but he never uttered a single word. It was like he was memorizing Kyungsoo’s facial features with the use of his gentle fingers. He then cupped Kyungsoo’s face before he planted a close-mouthed kiss. It was salty with the mixture of their tears. 

Jongin pulled away and gave him the saddest smile he had ever seen before the man turned to his back, returning to his room.

Kyungsoo’s mind panicked. He should do something. Anything. He should apologize for hurting the kindest person he had ever met. He should just agree to extend another month. He should just.. 

_Fuck it._

“I like you.” Words slipped out of his mouth all of a sudden making him freeze in his place. It was unintentional but he felt the need to do it. He wanted Jongin to know it, too. But would that even help? It probably won’t. It will just get them into a worse situation since he’s certain Jongin doesn’t feel the same way. He’s just too selfish and Jongin has every right to get mad at him.

Jongin stopped his tracks, turning around, There was a small glint of hope in his eyes.

“What.. What did you say?”

  
“Jongin, I like you. That's why we can’t continue this agreement anymore. You know that’s the only rule and I have ruined my job.” He bawled even more and Jongin pulled him again on his chest, still silent as he let Kyungsoo voice out.

“You were the greatest client I've ever had and thank you for being so kind to me. I think you won’t be needing my services anymore. You hired me to help you get over your ex and now you seem fine and I think my job ends here.” 

Kyungsoo started to hiccup as he cried even more making it difficult to breath. Jongin brings his hand on Kyungsoo’s back, rubbing it gently to help him calm down. 

They stayed in each other’s arms for a few moments more before Kyungsoo pulled away, wiping his eyes and face. 

“That was all I needed to know.” Jongin started. There was a hopeful smile on his lips but Kyungsoo failed to notice it as he kept his eyes fixed to the ground.

“Since your only rule was broken, it means I can’t hire you again, right?. You won’t be my escort and I won’t be your client and we don’t have to see each other like that anymore.” 

The words were striking directly at his chest like arrows hitting the bull's eye. There’s no chance of meeting Jongin again and it’s his fault. He is the only one to blame. “Yes, you’re right. I’m really sorry.” 

Jongin wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo's torso once again when he noticed that Kyungsoo was trembling from crying too much. 

"Shh.. Don't be, baby, please stop apologizing.” Jongin said as he placed butterfly kisses on Kyungsoo’s temple. 

“I’m going to ask you something and I want you to answer honestly. What do you want to do right now? It may or may not involve me. It’s your choice Kyungsoo.” Jongin asked, testing the waters. He doesn’t want to force Kyungsoo yet because it was obvious that the man was still having a hard time figuring out with his own feelings. 

Kyungsoo wanted to ask him if Jongin likes him too but he wanted to be spared for more heartaches. He wants to stay in Jongin’s arms where he is safe and happy but he won’t do any of that. 

“I just.. I just want to be alone for now.. I think.” Kyungsoo stammered. That’s the right thing to do. To leave Jongin alone.

“Stop crying Kyungsoo, okay?” Jongin placed a soft kiss on his forehead which somehow helped him relax. There is always that kind of feeling when it comes to Jongin. The man knows how to fix his mood and to make him feel better. 

“I’ll take you back to your place first thing in the morning then we'll talk about all of this again tomorrow, yeah?"

Kyungoo sniffled then nodded. He stared into Jongin’s eyes that were full of nothing but worry and concern.

"Thank you Jongin. For everything. You've let me experience many things people like me didn't even deserve."

Jongin tried to hold back himself. He wanted to grab Kyungsoo right there and then. To make him stop from crying. To tell him that he means everything to Jongin but he's sure Kyungsoo was still drowned by his emotions. Mixture of fear, sadness and the one that Jongin hates the most - belittling himself. Jongin knows it won’t help Kyungsoo if he insisted what he really wanted to happen, for them to be together as a real couple, so Jongin had no choice but to respect Kyungsoo and his request.

Jongin wanted their first official day being together to be special because Kyungsoo deserves to be treated that way. Waiting for another day won’t hurt, right?

"No need to thank me. It's all you. You did very well, baby. Now let me take you to bed. I’m sure you’re tired and you need to rest. We'll deal with the other stuff tomorrow." That was all Jongin could tell him before he pressed another kiss on his forehead.

That night was probably the longest night Kyungsoo had ever experienced in his life. He doesn’t even sleep a wink. His heart thumped inside his chest and it was painful. But he was the one who decided for it and he will stand by it until the end.

**~*~**

Jongin woke up the next day and the first thing he noticed was that Kyungsoo wasn't in the guestroom anymore. He searched the whole apartment but there were no signs of him. He hurriedly ran out and drove towards his old unit where Kyungsoo was supposed to be staying wearing only his sleeping clothes. 

He arrived at the place with a bouquet of flowers in his hand, fortunately grabbed it from a shop while he was on his way. When he reached for his spare key and opened the door, all he saw was an empty room. There were no other traces of Kyungsoo aside from his old mattress and television that were still safely packed and a single paper on the bedside table. He feels his heart swelling painfully inside his chest, his breathing uneven. He clenched his jaw before he reached for the note. He noticed that the check he had given last night was sitting beside it. 

Jongin was not expecting it to happen. They should not end that way. They should not end in the first place since they haven’t even started anything yet. 

Slowly, he moved his eyes to the note and felt like a bomb exploded inside him when he saw what it was all about. Jongin's grip on the boquet tightens, tears start to form on his eyes.

_Jongin,_

_You were surely a blessing when I met you that night. And to tell you honestly, I've been liking you for so long. Maybe I have liked you since the first day we met. And I know I am not worthy to any of these. I tried to hide it because I don't want to leave your side. But it seems like it can't be helped. I hope you already forgot your past. I hope I was able to help you. Thank you for making me feel special. You will find the right person for you soon because you are kind, sweet and caring. It's not hard not to fall for you. Take care of yourself and be happy._

_Kyungsoo_

Jongin crumpled the piece of paper but still kept it and put it inside his pocket before he left the place.

"Where are you? Where did you go?" Jongin mumbled to himself knowing all too well that Kyungsoo got nowhere to live since he's been staying at his place for a while now. He had no idea where to start and where to search. This is not supposedly what would happen today. This was nothing he had planned for. 

Jongin ran as fast as he could back to his car. The bouquet was placed on the back seat as he drove away with no definite direction in his mind. 

His eyes were vigilant on every side of the road as he checked anywhere that he could. Every street and alleys. If Kyungsoo returned to where he lived before, Jongin would never find him. The man never told him where his previous place was. 

As he passed by random streets after driving for almost an hour, an ice cream parlor appeared in his line of vision just across the next traffic light. He stopped and breathed in. Then he stepped on the pedal when the green light lit up. He felt his heart was clenching both in a painful and anticipating way. 

He remembered. He knows where Kyungsoo is by now. 

"Please be there. Please be there. That’s the only place, please." Jongin repeatedly murmured to himself like a prayer. 

When he reached the place, Jongin immediately got out of the car and searched for him. In every bench and cabana along the way, eyes wide open as he scanned through the whole area. When he got to a familiar bench, that was when he saw the man he was looking for, sitting along with a few bags beside him wearing nothing but black all-over and _that_ baby blue scarf. 

Jongin sprinted towards him. He's never been that thankful in his entire life that he got long limbs to reach his destination quickly. Kyungsoo was there and Kyungsoo was all he needed.

As he reached the bench, he carefully sat beside him trying not to startle nor disturb Kyungsoo from his trance. But he failed to do so when Kyungsoo jolted and shifted his gaze as he stared at him.

"What.. What are you doing here?" Kyungsoo stuttered. 

"Just relaxing since I got too much in my mind." Jongin replied nonchalantly as he leaned his back comfortably. "How about you?"

“Relaxing? In your pajamas?” The escort deadpanned.

Kyungsoo remained silent as he stared at the calm water and moving clouds. Jongin slowly reaches for Kyungsoo's hand that was resting on the bench and the man gasps when he feels the touch, pulling away but Jongin grips firmer.

"No, don't let go." Jongin insisted, no plans of loosening his hold. It was not tight in the first place and if Kyungsoo would really like to pull away, he could certainly free his hand from him. But Kyungsoo didn’t.

"Jongin, I told you. We couldn't break my only rule. We should not continue seeing like this anymore."

Jongin tilted to his side so they are now face to face. "I believe your service ended yesterday."

Kyungsoo stills, not understanding what the situation is all about.

"Haven’t you got the letter I left in the room? I told you--"

"Kyungsoo.." Jongin interrupted. "This is not about your service anymore." Jongin intertwined their fingers and pulled them closer to his lips as he planted a kiss on the back of Kyungsoo's hand. 

"Yesterday, the agreement between us is over. Today we will start like this." Jongin's free hand caressed Kyungsoo's cheeks, gentle fingers rubbing comforting motions on his skin. 

“What.. What do you mean?” Kyungsoo asked, confused.

This is his chance and Jongin would never let go of it.

"Kyungsoo, please believe me when I say I like you, too. I really like you ever since and I just can’t find the right timing to tell you. Because you told me I can’t fall for you so I respected that. I respected you.” 

There was a single drop of tear that fell from Kyungsoo’s eyes at first, followed by another until his cheeks were wet with salty tears. Jongin's fingers were fast to wipe them all away.

“Then why didn't you tell me last night? Why did you just leave me and let me sleep alone? God Jongin, I felt like I was an idiot when I confessed to you. I know I have no rights to say this but--”

“I asked you last night what you wanted and you told me you wanted to be alone. Then I thought maybe you still needed some time.”

Kyungoo stayed silent, realizing yesterday's event. And as always, Jongin was right. 

Jongin was just staring at him the whole time, eyes never leaving Kyungsoo until he finally dropped the question he’s been wanting to ask.

“Kyungsoo, I know you’re still confused but I want you to believe me. I want to prove myself to you so if you would please allow me to be.. I mean, do you want to be with me?”

 _Yes, Jongin. Yes, I do._ Says Kyungsoo’s heart but the words that came out from his mouth were different.

"I’m sorry but.. I can't."

Jongin's eyes were sincere and understanding when he stared at him. He heaved a deep breath before he asked back. "Why not? You said you like me too but why can't we be together?"

"Because I have a lot of issues. Because I can't give up on the only job I know and you don't deserve me. My past is already awful enough." 

That was when Jongin started to tear up, too. "You know what..” He started with a smirk though his eyes were stinging in pain. “I think, if you really don't want me to find you then you wouldn't be here in the first place." Jongin sighed. "Kyungsoo, I will take care of you. All I need for you to do is to trust me. And about your past, it is part of who you are and I will never judge you. You know that."

Kyungsoo never uttered a single word, letting Jongin finish with his statement. 

"Your past, it's part of you and it molded you to become who you are now. Kind, caring though sometimes you nag a lot.” Jongin chuckled lightly which somehow helped Kyungsoo to simmer down, his tears slowly stopping. 

“I believe we all have flaws but it doesn't make us any less of a person. So I would like to ask you again. Please, can you give us a chance?" 

For the first time in his life, he will choose his happiness. Not only his but also the happiness of the most important person in his life. 

Kyungsoo smiled as he answered, “Yes Jongin. Yes, we could give this a try."

**~*~**

Jongin wanted them to stay in their secret place for a longer time but Kyungsoo told him that he looked ridiculous with his pajamas, puffy eyes and messy hair.

“But I still want to stay here with you.” Jongin tried to argue but Kyungsoo just bopped him on his nose. It’s funny, he’s been dreaming of this scene before. How can all of this be real?

“Come on let’s go home first. I bet you’ve not eaten yet.” 

Jongin shook his head. “Could you still cook for me?”

“We’re taking turns with the chores this time.” Kyungsoo giggled and Jongin would be grateful to wash the dishes and clean the apartment everyday if that means he could have Kyungsoo by his side for a long time.

When they made it back to his car, Jongin immediately ran towards the backseat and reached for the bouquet. The packaging almost ruined but luckily, the tulips were still properly arranged. 

He tried hiding it on his back as he opened the door for Kyungsoo but obviously failed when the latter peeped behind me - inquiring.

“What are those?” Kyungsoo asked, trying to reach for Jongin’s hand.

“These are for you. I was really planning to ask you out today but..” Jongin trails off.

“But I ran away?” Kyungsoo accepted the flowers, holding them gently in his arms before he entered the vehicle. “Thank you and I’m really sorry Jongin.” 

“I told you, there’s no need to apologize. You’re here with me now and that’s what matters.” Jongin patted his head and messed with his hair before closing the passenger’s door.

**~*~**

“So what do you want to do today?” Jongin asked when they got back to his apartment. He helped Kyungsoo with his luggages, placing them all inside the guest room.

“I don’t know, actually.” Kyungsoo shrugged as he sat down on the sofa. “I still can’t believe that everything is real. That you… That you like me.”

Jongin gave him an inquiring look albeit still smiling. “And why is that? I thought I was too obvious since day one.”

Kyungsoo hesitated at first if he should bring the topic up. He doesn’t want to be inquisitive but the phone conversation he heard that night really bothered him. Should he ask? Is he allowed to? He’s not even sure if he can already call Jongin his boyfriend. All they agreed was that they would start dating and see if it would work. How could he even ask if...

“Kyungsoo, you’re doing that again.”

“What?” 

Jongin chuckled softly, those lines on his eyes appearing. Kyungsoo would not get tired of watching how Jongin smiles especially if he’s the reason behind it. 

“That look. I know you’re thinking about something. Care to share it with your boyfriend?”

 _Boyfriend?_ Is Jongin serious? Was he really considering Kyungsoo to be his boyfriend?

“Kyungsoo..” This time, Jongin tapped him on his thigh to get his attention and it seems he succeeded because Kyungsoo perked up, waking up from his trance.

“Uh.. sorry. You were saying?”

“I was asking if you could share what’s bothering you with your boyfriend, no? Or am I being too fast? Wait.. I’m sorry I thought we’re boy--”

“Yes Jongin. Yes I am boyfriend.” He replied when he noticed Jongin was starting to pout. It’s really unbelievable how the man could change from a responsible adult to a stammering child.

“I don’t know if I should say this but since you asked…” Kyungsoo started as he looked straight into Jongin’s eyes. 

“The night we slept together, remember? I saw… No, I heard you while having a conversation on your phone.” 

Jongin just nodded his head, asking him to continue.

“You told whoever it was on the other line that you would end this crappy agreement and that.. That I deserve it.” 

Jongin was silent for a few minutes before he started cackling, face red as he fell in the fit of laughter. 

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, has never been confused as he was dead serious about it and can’t decipher why the man in question was just laughing at him. 

“What’s so funny? I was really clueless that day. Then I realized that you really have no interest in me other than being your escort.” 

Jongin slowly calmed down from his high and leaned closer to him, hugging him quickly as he kissed the top of Kyungsoo’s head. 

“You’re really cute Kyungsoo. God, what am I going to do with you?” He cradled Kyungsoo’s face with his hands, trying his best not to pinch his cheeks.

“That’s the reason why there are two sides in every story. That night, I was talking to Taemin. I told him that I can’t bear being just your client anymore and that you deserve to be treated with something more.” Jongin finishes as he entangled their fingers. 

Kyungsoo’s face warms up by the news. Never did he realize that it meant that way. He felt stupid worrying for nothing. 

“So are we okay now? Just ask me if you still have any questions.” Jongin said as he comforted him, thumb brushing Kyungsoo’s knuckles. 

“We both know what my job is, right Jongin?” The man nodded in reply.

“I was really wondering why didn’t you ask me even once to do the… you know. The one my work requires me to do.” 

Kyungsoo watched as Jongin’s face slowly turned to red. His eyes fixated on their entwined hands instead as he avoided Kyungsoo’s. It was the first time he had seen the man this bashful as if he was asked something forbidden.

Jongin slowly lifted his head up, now staring at Kyungsoo. “That.. That’s because I found you special. And I don’t want you to think that I am taking advantage of your job.” Then his face turned to somehow serious, his eyes flashing a worried look.

“I want to ask you something and I don’t want you to think that I am controlling you.” Jongin started. Kyungsoo gulped, having no idea what he was pertaining to.

“I can help you find a new job, if that’s okay with you?” 

This time, Kyungsoo was the one chuckling.

“Jongin, to tell you honestly, after having you as my client, I started questioning myself if I should still continue in this field. At first I thought, yes I would. Maybe it could help me move on from you, not to mention there are no other jobs that could pay the same as this without working the whole day. But then you came, like my knight in shining armor.”

Jongin stayed silent as he listened to Kyungsoo. His eyes never leave the man’s face.

“The moment I agreed earlier about us, I have decided to leave my job for good. I’ll start looking for a new job next week.”

The joy on Jongin’s eyes was visible upon hearing Kyungsoo’s reply. “Really? Thank you. Thank you so much. You don’t know how it means to me.” 

Jongin pulled him closer, wrapping him on his arms. Kyungsoo follows as he places his own around Jongin. 

“So.. first thing’s first. “ Jongin said when they pulled away. “Let’s set out your things then let’s grab some lunch? This will be our first date as a couple.” 

“So I’m staying here?” Kyungsoo asked but he was just teasing. And of course, Jongin clicked the bait.

“What do you mean? You won’t stay here with me?” 

“Isn’t it too fast?” Kyungsoo continued, watching how Jongin’s face looked so down; his eternal pout showing. 

“Yeah, if you say so.” He replied, accepting his defeat. “Then I guess I'll just take you back to your place.” 

When Kyungsoo was satisfied with how downhearted Jongin looked, he stood up from the sofa and walked towards the guest room as he opened one of the bags.

“Hey, care to give me a hand?” He asked and Jongin rose right away, walking to where Kyungsoo is. 

“So you’re staying with me?” 

Kyungsoo tiptoes as he reached for Jongin’s lips, giving him a chaste kiss. “Of course I am.”

**~*~**

They spent the rest of their day outside, Jongin spoiling Kyungsoo with everything. From their lunch to their visit at the nearest local park and back to their paradise. Kyungsoo insisted that he wants to see the sunset again at the beach, but this time - together and officially.

They took their first picture as a couple about a hundred times since Kyungsoo kept on protesting on how he doesn’t look good in the images. 

“You are always beautiful, Kyungsoo. I don’t know why you can't see that. But I’m not complaining, at least I have lots of pictures of us together. Honestly, I’ve been waiting to do this with you.”

“Shut up. I don’t even match Sehun’s looks. He’s too beautiful and both of you look so perfect for each other.”

“You’re definitely not on his level.” Jongin’s tone of voice was dead serious. “Because you’re way greater than him in all aspects. Believe me when I say this but you are the most attractive person I’ve ever met.”

Kyungsoo’s cheeks were tinted in crimson, face warm and hot. He tries hiding it when he focuses on the picturesque view in front of them but Jongin turns him around and they end up facing each other.

“You’re so beautiful and you’re all mine.” Jongin cups his cheeks, pulling him closer. Their lips clash into a much needed kiss, mouth perfectly moving in sync. They’ve kissed way too much before but today feels different. 

Kyungsoo’s body hair rises every time Jongin moves his tongue inside his mouth, hot and wet. Jongin’s palms rested on his waist, firm and possessive like they belonged there—had always belonged there. 

Kyungsoo was the first to detach with their liplock, panting and gasping for air. He looked into Jongin’s eyes with much happiness.

“I can cook dinner at home and maybe we could go get some drinks?” 

Jongin beams because his heart flutters every time the man cooks for him. 

“I love it everytime you call my place home.” He kisses Kyungsoo one more time but this time it's soft and languid. 

“Now let’s go home.”

**~*~**

“When I told you I want something to drink, I didn’t mean getting an expensive wine.” Kyungsoo comments when he eyes the bottle on Jongin’s hand.

“You can’t blame me if I’m trying to impress you.”

“You know you don’t have to, Jongin.” Kyungsoo chuckles. 

He had no idea why but he felt too anxious that night. Never in his entire life did he think he would be happy and safe in someone’s arms. It was too good to be true and Kyungsoo was honestly scared of what might happen in the future. 

What if Jongin gets tired of him? What if he starts to feel disgusted with Kyungsoo’s previous job or Kyungsoo in general? He can still look for another partner but Kyungsoo is certain he won’t find anyone again. He wouldn’t want to because he knows he won’t take the pain should Jongin dump him one day.

Those thoughts lingered way too long on Kyungsoo’s mind, he didn't notice the bottle of wine was almost empty as he was pouring himself a drink from time to time while Jongin was just watching him from his side of the couch.

“Are you nervous about what might happen tonight?” Jongin says as he scoots closer, licking his lips. 

“What do you mean?” 

Jongin smirks as he kisses Kyungsoo on his temple. “Depends on what you want to happen. You know I won’t force you into something you’re not ready for.”

And Kyungsoo finally understood what Jongin was trying to tell him. He didn’t need to answer him with words. All he did was to pull Jongin impossibly close and Kyungsoo set himself on the man’s thigh, sitting on him.

Jongin didn’t seem to get startled by the action as he might be expecting it, too. They didn’t waste any more time when their lips collided, way different from the romantic ones they have shared before.

“You don’t know...” Jongin murmurs in between kisses, his hands slowly removing Kyungsoo’s shirt. “..how much I’ve waited..” He nibs Kyungsoo’s lower lip, a moan escaping the latter’s throat. “..and how much I held back before because you were too damn beautiful for my own good.” Jongin pants. Kyungsoo’s sweatpants were already on the floor and the only thing that’s left of him was his boxers.

“And what are you waiting for? Shouldn’t we be in your bedroom by this time?” Kyungsoo says, challenging the taller man whose eyes were already filled with lust and want.

“Oh, no need to remind me, baby.” Jongin stood up from the couch, holding Kyungsoo on his bottom securely as he carried him. Kyungsoo clings on his shoulder as he pepper Jongin’s neck with kisses.

Jongin carefully lays him on his back as he hovers on top of Kyungsoo, caging him between the mattress. “Two fucking months, I’ve waited.” He curses, voice filled with arousal, before he clashes his lips on Kyungsoo’s in a hungry, almost desperate kiss.

Kyungsoo moans every time Jongin moves to suckle his lower lips and licks a trail on his jaw. He found a spot on Kyungsoo’s neck, just right under his right ear, and Jongin sucks the pale white skin - marking him.

And it felt good, so good as the sensations rushed across Kyungsoo's skin, leaving his nipples erect and his cock heavy and aching inside his boxers.

“Fuck, Jongin..” Kyungsoo hisses as he grabs Jongin’s firm arms. He noticed that the man was still fully-clothed and decided to pull the upper garment off of him in one quick movement.

He moves to the other nipple, giving it the same attention and Kyungsoo feels weak and frustrated beneath him, hands grabbing Jongin’s hair as he demands for more.

“Jongin… your pants.” Kyungsoo mutters when he felt the fabric brushing on his bare legs. He felt Jongin smirks on his skin before obliging and removing his pants in a swift move.

“Fuck that’s.. How am I..” Kyungsoo curses the moment he sees Jongin’s erection.

Jongin didn’t bother leaving his boxers on as it was only restraining his package that was already on full commando.

“Don’t worry, I will take good care of you.” Jongin reassures before grabbing something from his bedside table. 

Kyungsoo took it as his chance to push Jongin on the bed, licking his lips as their eyes locked. 

“Can I?” He asks as innocently but it was too obvious that he didn’t mean it that way. He looks at Jongin’s pulsing cock, his tongue teasing as he wets his lips. 

He had no plan to wait for Jongin’s reply when he palmed the man’s bare cock, pressing and tugging. Jongin groans when Kyungsoo moves to lick the tip of his crown, his mouth wrapping on the swollen head. 

“God Jongin, I don’t know how would this fit inside me.” Kyungsoo says as he moves both of his hands on either side of Jongin’s member, thick and heavy. His mouth expertly sucks the head, sending different sensations on Jongin’s body.

“Fuck.” Jongin curses for the umpteenth time and Kyungsoo smiles every time he hears it. Jongin never curses unless he's too mad. But tonight, those words are especially for him and there was a proud feeling in his chest that he was the one that could do such things to the man.

Jongin stared at him, eyes locking for a brief moment before he focuses on Kyungsoo’s ministrations; Kyungsoo bent over his crotch—swollen wet lips sliding in and out of his cock urgently and it was the single most sinful, most erotic thing Jongin had ever seen. He wished he could have taken more time to enjoy watching his boyfriend wreck him using only his mouth but Jongin was already clinging to the crumbling edges of his self control.

Not bothering to waste any more time, Jongin pushed Kyungsoo on his back as he removed the latter’s boxers, easing them carefully over his boner as Kyungsoo hissed softly. 

Jongin took a deep breath as he wrapped his fingers around Kyungsoo's beautiful cock. He can’t believe how everything about the man was way too precious. The satin skin felt so good in his grip as he worked his palm up and down in a steady rhythm. He used his free hand to stroke Kyungsoo's soft, narrow hip, his ass, his softly curved thigh. Kyungsoo moaned into Jongin's mouth as he delved inside, tongues circling and sending both of them into frenzy.

Kyungsoo adjusts himself, raising his knees to his head, his thighs spread open and his cock hard and curving away from his stomach.

  
“Jongin, hurry.” He pleaded and he knew Jongin would immediately comply when he heard the cap popped from the bottle. Jongin spreads the cool liquid on his fingers. 

“Please, Jongin,” Kyungsoo begged as he began fisting his own cock. Jongin smirks as he places the first digit on Kyungsoo’s hole, teasing and circling.

His middle finger disappeared inside Kyungsoo’s ring of muscle, twitching as Jongin concentrated on stretching and scissoring the tight skin. Moans filled the room as Jongin slowly worked him open.

Kyungsoo arches his back to get more friction, not satisfied by a single finger inside his rim. 

“Please, Jongin. I need to--,”

“Shh, baby. I’m trying my best to hold it longer. Fuck. Do you know what you looked like right now?” 

Kyungsoo gasps as the second digit enters, the burning pain starting to build up. He’s used to doing it by himself but with Jongin’s long and thick fingers, it felt different. It felt great.

Jongin pushes the third finger in, rocking it in and out of Kyungsoo’s puckered rim. The velvety walls spasm as he moves at a steady pace, hitting Kyungsoo’s sweet spot.

“Fuck, Jongin, if you don’t stop that I swear I’m gonna cum--”

“I won’t let you. Not with my fingers.” Jongin grins as he pulls his hand away. 

Jongin smeared the lube messily on his cock as he positioned himself on Kyungsoo’s entrance. He inhaled deeply before he sank inside him with a low moan. 

He didn’t move at first—just basking in the sensation of being buried to the hilt on this beautiful guy. His black raven hair wet with sweat, mouth swollen and red and slick with spit from the kisses Jongin had given him. 

“You look so perfect.” Jongin said as he lowered his head and kissed Kyungsoo. He lost himself to the heated kiss and almost failed to notice that Kyungsoo placed the heel of his feet on the small of his back, pushing him.

Jongin finally began to move—thrusting in and out and in again and Kyungsoo was so tight, and the hot wet glide of skin against skin was indescribable.

“I’m not.” Kyungsoo replied and Jongin felt a prick of pain on his chest as he remembered everything that the man had gone through. He wants Kyungsoo not to feel the pain anymore from now on. To make new memories with him with nothing but happiness and love.

Jongin fastened his pace when he felt he both of them were on the edge, kissing Kyungsoo but lips not touching as his thrusts were too deep he can’t focus how to align their lips. Kyungsoo moans on his skin, warm and hot, as he met with Jongin’s thrust, body arching off the mattress, his eyes shut in ecstasy with the sheets knotted in his fingers.

They rocked into each other with increasingly frenzied thrusts and Jongin could already feel the pressure building on his lower abdomen. Kyungsoo bit and sucked a red mark near his collarbones and Jongin knew right there and then that he wouldn’t last much longer.

Kyungsoo’s mouth slid sinfully over his right nipple, licking and sucking on it and it sets Jongin on edge as he spilled himself inside Kyungsoo, the same moment the latter groaned and came - trains of white warm liquid spurting all over their chest and belly.

They stayed in the same position for a while before Jongin pulled out. He wrapped the rubber from his slowly softening cock and threw it on the trash can under the bed.

“How is everything about you so perfect?” Jongin was smiling as those words came out from his mouth. He lays beside Kyungsoo, wiping his torso and chest. 

“I think I’m crazily in love with you Kyungsoo.” He blurts out, unable to hold his emotion. 

Kyungsoo stiffened under his hold and Jongin understood that it might be overwhelming to the man.

“I’m sorry I just can’t stop myself saying it. Don’t worry baby, I will wait until you’re ready.” 

“Jongin, I’m sorry.. I--” 

“Don’t force yourself. We’re not rushing things, yeah? I will always be here and will never leave your side. I promise,” Jongin reassured him as he placed a sweet and loving kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips. 

Kyungsoo traces Jongin’s face with his fingers. “Do you.. Do you want to shower together?” He asked hesitantly and Jongin answered him by planting another kiss as he lifted Kyungsoo from the mattress and walked towards where the bathroom is.

**~*~**

“Where are you taking me this time?” Kyungsoo asked when he met Jongin outside Seoul University. He only had classes until lunch that Thursday and called Kyungsoo right after, telling him that they had to go somewhere.

“Just.. you’ll know when we get there.” Jongin smiled albeit looking a little nervous.

It was a short ride, about 15 minutes from Jongin’s work and they arrived in front of a building that looks very much familiar to Kyungsoo. He’s been passing by at the same culinary school since he saw it a month ago.

They both went inside and were welcomed by one of the women from the information booth.

“Good afternoon, what could we do to assist you?” The lady beams.

“I was the one who visited last time. My name is Kim Jongin” Jongin introduces himself and Kyungsoo may or may not have any idea of what Jongin’s plan is.

“Oh Mr. Kim! Glad to see you again. Kindly take a seat first. I’ll just get the pamphlets for this year’s curriculum and list of classes.” 

“Thank you.” Jongin bows and the school staff disappears inside the office.

Kyungsoo followed him as they settled themselves in the waiting area. 

“Is this another surprise?” Kyungsoo asked, arching his eyebrows.

Jongin tried to hide the excitement from his face as he smiled sheepishly. “I told you last week that I will help you get a new job, right? I think this would be the first step. That is if you want it, too. You may check what this school offers but at the end, it’s still your decision. If you have anything in your mind, don’t hesitate to tell me and ask me, okay?” 

The man clasps their hands, fingers entwined. Ever since they started dating, Jongin had become more affectionate, always showing Kyungsoo how much he feels about him. Kyungsoo isn’t the one to complain. He just hoped Jongin won’t get tired of him soon.

The lady returned with the school’s brochures on hand and applications form as she presented everything to the couple. 

Kyungsoo noticed how Jongin was enthusiastically listening with every detail the lady was uttering about the school as if he was the one to enroll and Kyungsoo just endears how much Jongin cares for him. How selfless the man can be?

After the discussion, Kyungsoo grabbed the form and paper sitting on the table without second thoughts but then a hand held his wrist.

“Soo, I want to make sure that you want this, too. Don’t sign the form if you’re just thinking about me.”

“Trust me Jongin, I’ve been wanting this since I was in high school.” Kyungsoo replied truthfully as cooking was really his passion ever since. His reply draws a full beam from Jongin. His eyes were glowing with joy, cheeks puff and probably aching on how much it lifts upward his face. 

“Thank you so much Kyungsoo.”

“I believe I should be the one thanking you, Jongin.” 

**~*~**

Jongin decided to re-arrange his room, their room, the next weekend since Kyungsoo won’t be staying in the guestroom anymore. The latter said that everything looks as fine as it is but Jongin still insisted that Kyungsoo’s clothes and personal things should be placed inside the master’s bedroom, too. 

“Consider everything inside this apartment yours.” That was always Jongin’s word towards him. At first, Kyungsoo felt overwhelmed by all the attention he got from the man. But knowing Jongin for a few months was enough for Kyungsoo to know that Jongin meant no harm and all that he’s doing it all for Kyungsoo’s benefit.

It still feels like a dream and sometimes Kyungsoo still asks himself every morning when he wakes up beside his boyfriend: What did he do to deserve this kind of love and caring? What did the man see in him that he chose Kyungsoo over any other person who’s definitely on a par with Jongin? 

But Jongin never failed to reassure him how much he deserves to be loved and to be taken care of. That he is precious. Jongin only hopes Kyungsoo could find it within him to see himself like how he sees him.

Jongin told him earlier that Friday that he just needed to get something from his father’s office and will be back later in the afternoon. Kyungsoo decided to visit the grocery since he needs some supplies for baking and cooking. He already attended his first class and figures that he should also practice his skills at home. He wanted to make Jongin’s effort worth it and wanted him to be proud of the progress he had made. 

Kyungsoo arrived with bags in his hands and surprisingly, Jongin was already inside the apartment and immediately helped him.

“I thought you’ll arrive a little late today.” Kyungsoo said as he started to place the items he bought in their proper shelves. Jongin helped him with the other stuff that he wasn’t able to reach.

“I finished everything earlier.” Jongin replied with a grin. 

“I’ll go take a shower first. What do you want for dinner?” 

Jongin pulled him closer. “Wait, I need you to see something first.” There was a cloth that was placed on Kyungsoo's eyes, covering his sight. 

“Kim Jongin what are you planning again?”

“Just..a little something.” Jongin was chuckling as he replied. He adjusted the knot, making sure the blindfold wasn’t too tight for Kyungsoo. 

Jongin ushered him until they reached the master’s bedroom, cloth still securely placed in Kyungsoo’s eyes as his boyfriend firmly holds him so he won’t trip or fall.

“What is it? Can’t you take it off yet?” Kyungsoo asked, a little excited about the man’s surprise.

“Almost there, baby.”

After a few more steps, Jongin finally removed the cover and placed a chaste kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips. 

“Now, turn around.”

There was a white wooden frame hanging on the wall just above their bedside table. Inside it was an image that was too familiar with Kyungsoo.

It was one of the first pictures of them on the beach, the ones they took many times because he kept on telling Jongin that he doesn’t look good. And out of all the photos that they had, Jongin chose the one where he was staring lovingly at Kyungsoo while the latter was in the middle of laughing, mouth open and cheeks puffy because Jongin blurted out a lame joke.

He turns to see Jongin, his eyes glassy with tears out of happiness. “Of all pictures, why this?” He tried asking with a sass as to hide how astonished he was. Jongin never failed to make him feel special.

“Because you look genuinely happy with that picture.”

“But you’re not even looking at the camera?”

Jongin walked closer to him, brushing both of his cheeks with thumbs. “But I am looking at you and that’s what makes me the happiest.” 

Kyungsoo’s face felt warm, stomach churning on how straight forward Jongin is. 

They both returned their attention to the first image on the room’s plain wall. Jongin placed his hands on Kyungsoo’s waist and the latter leaned to the touch, leaning his head on Jongin’s chest. 

"So, do you like it?" Jongin murmurs, chin resting on top of Kyungsoo’s head.

"Of course I do. But can I add something? If that’s okay, I mean."

"Sure, what do you want to add?"

Kyungsoo reaches for the frame, pulling it off from the wall to get a closer look.

"I want to put notes on each frame. A story behind every picture. Will you let me do that?"

"Of course I would. But I think you will tire yourself." Jongin chuckles as he pays attention to the image on Kyungsoo’s hand.

"Why do you think so?"

"Because I will make sure to fill this house with our pictures. Not a single inch will be left out."

Kyungsoo isn’t sure if he’s going to be used to how Jongin treats him. He’s the type of person who would prove his words with his actions and Kyungsoo will do everything to reciprocate everything, to make Jongin feel even more special.

He placed his hands on Jongin’s shoulder as he tiptoed, reaching for Jongin's lips. He would never get tired kissing the man and Jongin probably feels the same.

"Thank you Jongin, for giving me a chance." He muttered, eyes glued to his lover.

"No, I should be the one thanking you Kyungsoo. You helped me a lot. You made me realize that it was possible to love one person too much. I am grateful I am with you and I’ll do everything to make you happy. To make us happy."

The threatening tears on Kyungsoo’s eyes started to fall but it’s not because he was sad. He was more than ecstatic. 

"I will stay by your side as long as you want me to, I promise you that." Kyungsoo replied, brushing the happy tears away.

Jongin chuckles as he cups Kyungsoo’s cheeks. “Then that means you will stay with me forever because I have no plans on letting you go, baby." 

Those words and actions were more than enough of reassurance for Kyungsoo and he will make sure that Jongin won’t regret choosing him as his partner. Won’t waste a single bit of Jongin’s love as he reciprocates them with his own. He had never felt this in love before and with Jongin, he would never regret anything and would surely go all out.

Kyungsoo grabbed the block of paper on the bedside table’s cabinet and scribbled the first note for their first picture. He then opened the frame and carefully placed it at the back, making sure not to tear anything as he read the words one last time before returning the image to the wall. 

On the note, he wrote a sentence that would perfectly describe the meaning behind their beautiful photo:

_Rules are meant to be broken._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you and congrats for reaching the end <3


End file.
